Ninja Storm: Rebirth
by thunderyoshi
Summary: After the defeat of Mesogog, Lothor regains his powers, teaming up with 3 Pai Zhuq students with a hatred for ninjas, who plan on starting their purge with their Master, Electra. With help from old friends, the Ninja Storm Rangers regain their powers, but will it be enough?
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Students learning the art of Pai Zhuq sparred under the watchful eye of their teacher, who was looking to see who had progressed the most and who was struggling. The sun beat down on them, causing them to move a little slower and tire faster.

"Master Jak," a man seemed to materialise beside the young woman. Despite his sudden arrival, she didn't jump. She just smiled faintly, and turned away from the sparring to greet the man.

"What's wrong?" she asked lightly, shielding her eyes from the midday sun that blazed overhead.

"A young man named Cam called earlier. He asked for you to meet him after you are finished teaching today," the messenger reported, and she nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know," the young man hurried away, and Electra turned back to her class, frowning a little. She wondered what could possibly have Cam calling for her. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck that had originally served as an emergency contact, before it had been broken. She had liked it, however, and kept it, partly as a reminder of what had happened during the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm team-up.

Tucking her necklace away, she looked back up at her class. "Alright!" she clapped her hands together. Everyone stopped sparring, and turned to her, bowing. "Ok, Benji, Amy, I want you to spar. Seth, you're to take on Myka," she called to the four who showed the most promise in the class.

Seth, Benji and Amy were triplets. All three had sandy brown hair and oddly dark eyes that seemed almost black. Despite being so close, they seemed nothing alike. Seth, whose hair was short and spiky, was the obvious leader; strong, smart and fast, just like his hawk spirit. Electra sensed a sinister edge to him, which unnerved her. It was why she had kept him in her class, to keep an eye on him.

Benji was the tallest with his hair falling into his face, and he rarely spoke more than a few words. He was silent, and despite his peaceful expressions, he was fast and dangerous. His personality was exactly like his animal spirit, a crocodile.

The youngest of the three, Amy, definitely had the shortest temper. Her hair went down her back, tied up during training. She relied on strength and offence rather than defence, choosing to go for her opponent's weak points without relent. She had the spirit of a lioness.

Myka, on the other hand, focused on fighting fair and honourably. She preferred to be alone, and was much younger than the others in the class, which often made her the target of Seth's bullying. However, she was a fast learner and could analyse holes in her opponent's defence quickly. Electra wouldn't admit it, but she was her favourite – not to mention her first – student. Her Kingfisher spirit was the butt of many jokes of her classmates, but she loved it and proved that size didn't matter.

Seth smirked as he faced Myka, who was tiny compared to him. She was only 12, but she was still small for her age. Both slid into a fighting stance, with Myka's face remaining passive as Seth smirked at her. Amy and Benji looked at them, before falling into their own stances against each other.

"Begin!" Electra called, and Seth shot forwards. He bombarded Myka with punches and kicks, most of which the smaller student blocked. When Seth's fist slammed against her stomach, Myka staggered back, wincing from the pain. He wasn't holding back, not that he ever did. She ignored the pain and straightened up, just as Seth ran at her again.

Amy and Benji seemed evenly matched, blocking and countering each other's moves. Amy managed to catch Benji's side, knocking his focus so that she could gain the upper hand. However, the crocodile student managed to catch her fist, and twisted her wrist so that Amy was forced to the ground.

Seth ducked to avoid Myka's kick, and swung his own to catch her side. However, Myka stepped back, reacting faster than Seth so he stumbled a little. She then spun around him and caught him with a kick to the back. Seth stumbled and hit the ground. Glancing to Electra for a signal, Myka waited for the verdict and was rewarded when Electra nodded with a grin. She then turned back to Seth and bowed, before turning and walking away.

She paused as a gasp ran through her classmates. Myka spun around and her teal eyes widened in shock. Seth had gotten to his feet; a black aura surrounding him as he called on his animal spirit. Taken by surprise, Myka stumbled back as the large hawk, cloaked in black, rose from Seth's body and flew at her with a cry.

"Spirit of the Jackal!" Electra's Jackal spirit, cloaked in a black and crimson aura, howled as she sliced through the hawk, causing it to disappear instantly. The jackal growled at the startled Seth as she stood protectively in front of Myka, before fading away.

Needless to say, the Jackal master was pissed. She started walking towards Seth, who had fallen on his butt. His dark eyes were wide in shock as he stared up at his furious teacher. "Class dismissed!" Electra barked to the other students, who scattered instantly. "Just what in the hell was that?" Electra demanded as she looked back down at the student.

"What was what, Master Jack?" Seth asked innocently. Electra let out a low growl, focusing all of her willpower in preventing herself from attacking him.

"You attacked Myka when the fight was clearly over!" she snapped, and a smirk made it's way onto Seth's face. "I don't know what kind of fights you get into, but here, in the Pai Zhuq order, we don't get cheap shots at the victor's back!" Electra snarled at him. "Here, we focus on honour in fighting, we fight to protect, we don't fight for the sake of fighting, and we don't go for sneaky shots!" she told him angrily. Myka stared at her with wide eyes. She'd been picked on before, but always when there wasn't a teacher around. She never had anyone to defend her.

"Master Jak, step down," Electra turned and stormed off, not looking at Master Mao as she tried to calm down. Her animal spirit was fighting to be released, responding to the protective feeling that Electra had towards Myka.

1-2-3-4-5

"Master Jak!" Electra looked around as she made her way to the forest, having remembered that she was to meet Cam. Myka ran towards her, and stopped beside her. "I wanted to thank you for earlier," she muttered, looking at the ground. Ever since Electra had met her, Myka had kept everyone at a distance. Only by sharing her secrets with her, had Electra managed to earn a little of her trust and helped the girl to open up. The only problem was that she remained closed off with everyone else, including her uncle.

"Don't worry about it Myka. If there's one thing I hate, it's sneak attacks," she indicated for Myka to start walking with her.

"Me too. I don't know what it is, but it goes against everything in me," Myka admitted. "The idea of honour in battle is important to me," Electra remembered how she had refused to fight her opponent when she had disarmed him, waiting until he lifted his weapon again.

"That's a great view to have Myka. I'm proud to call you my student," Electra told her, and Myka went red, looking down.

"I didn't make it easy for you at first," she commented, and Electra laughed.

"You call training with you now easy?" she teased, and Myka grinned.

"Easier than at first," she replied, before they heard a snapping noise. Electra raised her arm and stopped Myka from walking. She closed her eyes and focused on who was following them.

"Come out Seth, I know you're there!" she called as Myka looked around. Electra grabbed a stick and pushed Myka aside, turning around and blocking Amy's lance. The student smirked, and Electra was thrown to the side as Benji rammed into her. The ex-ranger hit a tree hard, and sank to the ground, blinking the haze from her eyes. Blood dripped down her face, making her attackers smirk.

"Traitor," Benji murmured, his dark eyes colder than normal as Electra wiped the blood out of her eyes.

"You're a disgrace to Pai Zhuq," Amy added, making Electra narrow her eyes as she looked up. The pair advanced on her, only stopping when Myka stood in the way. "Stay out of this kid, or we'll be forced to see you as a traitor too," Amy warned her, but Myka just narrowed her eyes, falling into a fighting stance.

"Stay back Myka, I don't want you getting hurt," Electra got to her feet and lifted the stick, pushing Myka behind her. "You three better have a good reason for this," she warned. Despite her cool tone, Electra was scared. She may be a master and more than a match for one of them, two on one were not favourable odds, and Electra didn't want Myka to get hurt trying to help. Not to mention, they had weapons and Seth was lurking about somewhere.

"Like you don't know," Amy's smirk faded as she pointed her lance at her teacher angrily. Electra swallowed, fear gripping at her. They knew.

"It's bad enough you actually talked to that scum..." Seth's voice came from the side, and Electra turned. She dove out of the way, but the student's short sword caught her side, ripping through her shirt and digging into her side. "But to join them as a Power Ranger, and fight their battles?" Electra crashed to the ground as blood flowed from the wound down her side.

"What?" she stared up at him with wide eyes, not understanding how they knew. She pushed herself back up, holding her side.

Seth smirked, slashing at her with his sword. Electra leapt back, but pain shot through her side and she stumbled back into a tree. Electra cursed, not wanting to show her powers off to them, but it didn't look like they had much of a choice. She needed to grab Myka and get out of there.

"Call to the beast inside! Relinquish the Kingfisher!" Seth, Amy and Benji were thrown to the side by Myka's animal spirit, and the student hurried to Electra's side. Getting to his feet, Seth smirked even more.

"Perfect. I've been looking for a reason to kill you, brat," Seth told her. "Smug little miss perfect, teacher's favourite. I'll take you out myself, and then take our _precious_ Master Jak to Lothor for him to deal with," Electra's eyes widened as she staggered. "Yeah, that freak survived Mesogog's island lair or whatever getting blown up, and we found him," Seth explained, and Electra let out a shaky laugh.

"You're kidding right? I thought Ninjas were scum?" she stated, and Seth shrugged.

"Oh, they are. But we share a common goal. He wants to destroy all ninjas, we want to destroy all ninjas," Amy shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't seem to realise that he'll go after the Pai Zhuq community too if he succeeds," Electra pointed out as she staggered again and Myka helped her stand. The blood loss was making her light-headed and nauseous.

"He told us that if we bring you to him, he'll leave the rest of us alone," Amy replied smugly, and Electra groaned, knowing exactly why he wanted her. The same reason he kidnapped her two years ago.

"Bloody hell, it's been two damn years and he still wants my animal spirit," she muttered, and Myka looked at her with wide eyes as Electra watched the three carefully. "Well, guess what? You may tell him that he's not getting it! He's been beaten twice, it'll happen a third time!" she told them forcefully. The three just smirked and advanced on them, weapons raised. Electra raised her hand and blasted them with her lightning-like darkness, taking them by surprise and knocking them down.

"Stop!" Seth yelled, but Electra just smirked and disappeared with Myka in a cloud of darkness.

**I know I said I wasn't gonna post this till Thursday but I just finished my dissertation! Yay me!**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! I shall update soon!**


	2. Not Quite Dead Yet

Chapter 2: Not Quite Dead Yet

Needless to say, when a team-mate appears out of nowhere, covered in blood and being supported by a strange girl only about 12 years old, wearing what could only be called pyjamas, the first thing that springs to mind is to yell.

Electra grunted, looking up at her started team-mates with an annoyed look. Once the initial shock had worn off, they rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hunter demanded, and the injured master's gaze softened.

"He's...back," her voice was strained and her vision was fuzzy. "Dammit..." Electra swayed and her eyes shut as she fell forwards. Hunter caught her and lifted her into his arms, ignoring Myka as he went off to help Electra. Cam followed him into the back to help.

"Ignore him, he's just a bit protective," Shane told Myka, who nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked as Myka watched them all warily.

"Yeah dude, who's back?" Dustin asked, sitting on the table beside Letha.

"Someone called Lothor," Myka spoke carefully. She tensed as her words caused a massive uproar in Ninja Ops.

"Lothor's _back_? Why can't he just give up?" Tori asked in annoyance, looking to her friends quickly. "And how will we fight him?" she tapped her bare wrist to emphasize her point.

"That's not all," Myka spoke softly, her fists clenching as they all looked back at her. "Three of my classmates, Master Jak's students, attacked her. They said that Lothor wants her alive...they're working with him," she wanted nothing more than to go after them herself, but she was smarter than that. They were bigger and stronger than her, and they would tear her apart, regardless of honour.

"Who's Master Jak?" Blake frowned.

"Electra. Bro, you've known her for years and she didn't grasp that?" Hunter asked as he emerged from the back with Cam. Blake shrugged, grinning lightly.

"How is she?" Myka asked at the same time as Letha.

"She'll be fine. The cuts aren't too bad. She just needs to rest," Cam explained, and both sighed in relief. She hated to admit it, but Myka had gotten attached to her Master. "You're her student?" Cam looked at Myka, who nodded silently as she met his gaze evenly.

"Thank you for helping her," Hunter took everyone by surprise with his words. Myka looked to him, studying his face with her teal eyes. After a moment, she just shrugged and looked away.

"This is bad," Cam sighed. "Now both Ninja and Pai Zhuq communities are in danger, thanks to Lothor," he slumped down in his computer chair. "I picked up strange energy readings earlier, that's why I called you all here," he explained to them.

"Son, is there are a way to recharge the morphers?" Sensei asked, having been thinking the situation over the entire time. Cam shook his head, looking completely lost.

"I think I may know someone who can help," Letha smiled suddenly. Even Sensei looked at her in surprise. "What? I'm not allowed to have ideas?" she frowned, not liking the looks they were giving her. She ran into the back and grabbed the morphers from the shelf. "I'll be back soon!" she called, and streaked out, making Myka's eyes widen in surprise.

1-2-3-4-5

"It's only been a few months, it should not have been that difficult to find this damn place," Letha muttered as she carried the box carefully in her hands. Standing in the doorway, she knocked loudly, hoping that he wasn't down in the basement. The door opened, and Tommy looked down at the short ninja, a little surprised.

"Letha? What are you doing here?" he asked his former team-mate. Letha smiled and held out the box.

"We need your help. Lothor's back and we need our morphers," she explained. Tommy nodded and invited her inside.

"I don't have the technology to fix these. I'll call Hayley, and if we need her, I'll call Faye. She should still have the technology to help us out," Tommy pulled out his phone as he set the box on the table. Letha smiled, hopeful that their friends could help.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra slowly regained consciousness, and regretted it as pain made itself known in her side. She sat up, and slipped out of the bed. Everywhere was stiff, and her head was sore, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Should you be out of bed?" Hunter asked as he walked in. Electra smiled lightly, nodding as he frowned. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Like I got hit by a truck that then reversed over me," she replied, and Hunter frowned. "I'll be fine, don't worry," Electra dismissed it when she saw his face. Hunter scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"You know saying that doesn't change anything," he muttered, and Electra sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to him. She slipped her hands into his, looking up at him with a weak smile.

"I know, but I'll never stop saying it," she leaned into him, and he rested his chin on her head gently. "At least this time, you'll be right there getting into trouble with me again, so we'll both be worried," Electra looked up and grinned at him. She knew how worried he'd been during her time as a Dino Thunder ranger.

"Seems about right..." Hunter nodded, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Hey bro! We have a problem!" he sighed as Blake's voice echoed into the back. Electra pulled back, grinning as Hunter shook his head at Blake's perfect timing.

"Stay here," he told Electra, whose grin was replaced by a glare. "You need to rest," he pushed her back, and as she attempted to protest, he kissed her quickly and left. "What's up?" he asked as he walked out.

"Lothor doesn't waste time! He's attacking the school!" Blake called as they all ran out of Ninja Ops. Amy and Benji were ganging up on Myka, who was trying to defend a ninja student from them. They had tried to stop her, but Myka had ignored their attempts to stay hidden.

"So you'll betray us too? How sad," Amy sneered as she pointed her lance at the pair, who backed away. "Hardly surprising though, considering how much of a teacher's pet you are."

"You'll die too," Benji spoke coldly as he brandished his weapon, which could only be described as a hook.

"Y'know..." Shane called, making the two jump and look around at him. "You aren't really giving Pai Zhuq a good name," he pointed out. Amy's scowl deepened; her grip on her lance tightening.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "We'll show you!" Amy and Benji ran at them, but the group easily avoided their attacks. They manoeuvred around the two and disarmed them.

"You should think twice about attacking us," Hunter growled, glaring at Amy as she glared back.

"Does that include me?" a sneer made them look around quickly. Lothor was standing with Seth, both of them smirking at the team. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Lothor asked, earning several scowls.

"Man, this last year has not been good to you," Shane taunted, raising his fists as he fell into a fighting stance. Seth looked around, noticing that Electra wasn't with them. He smirked, his eyes falling back on the team.

"Looks like you're two down. I know that Master Jak was...incapacitated...so where's the other one? Babysitting her?" Hunter tensed at Seth's words, and felt Blake's hand on his chest as he gripped the lance in his hand tightly. Seth smirked at him as Hunter's dark look didn't faze him. Something flickered in his eyes, but he brushed it aside and drew his short sword. He hadn't bothered to clean it after attacking Electra, and so blood still lined it. Hunter's anger grew and barely felt Shane grabbing his arm to keep him back.

"Typical ninjas. You can't even keep your emotions in check," Amy taunted, pushing Myka to the side. "You really have to die," she kicked her, before the ninja she was protecting punched her and threw the cub out of the way.

"Amy," Benji offered his hand, but she slapped it away, scowling as she got to her feet.

"You say we can't control our emotions, but it looks like you're the one who can't," Tori commented. "And at least we know how to treat our allies," she looked over to where a few ninjas were helping Myka up while fighting off the Kelzacks attacking them. Amy's eyes narrowed and she glared at Myka's back angrily. Benji took a step away as she looked at him coldly.

"Allies my ass!" she yelled, starting to glow with a pink and black aura. "Spirit of the lioness!" Amy called. A loud roar rang out around the grounds as Amy's lioness spirit leapt at the ninjas. Before it could reach them, there was a howl and Electra's Jackal spirit leapt at the lioness, fighting it off.

"I would have thought that by now you would have figured out that I really hate sneak attacks," Electra stood beside her friends, arms folded as she looked at Amy coldly.

"And I told you to stay in Ninja Ops," Hunter told her in frustration. A couple of nearby students flinched, but Electra just rolled her eyes.

"And miss all the fun? I doubt it," she shrugged, unaffected by his glare. Seth chuckled, and she turned to face him, her expression flat. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"Your disregard for everything," he stated. Lothor had disappeared by this point to find his brother, bored with them. "First, you're actually _friends_ with them. Second, you'll fight alongside them to help save them. And third...talk about dishonour," Seth sneered, his gaze turning to Hunter. Electra tensed, her eyes widening.

The next thing Seth knew, Electra was materialising in front of him through a portal of darkness. She had disarmed him and floored him before he even realised it. She pointed the sword at his chest, her brown eyes blazing with fury.

"Like hell you of all people can talk about dishonour, you little shit," Electra snarled as he stared up at her with wide eyes. "You attack a teacher, you try to kill a fellow student, and now you're trying to wipe out all ninjas," she growled. "Pai Zhuq was created to protect the peace from people like you," Electra spat as she kept the sword pressed against his chest.

"Same with us," Shane added, but Seth just scoffed. Before Electra could say anything, a crocodile spirit rammed into her, knocking her off Seth so he could stand.

"You are nothing like us!" Amy yelled, snapping her fingers. Kelzacks surrounded them, and the team fell into a fighting stance as Electra got back to her feet. More crowded around her, and she frowned.

As they fought the foot soldiers off, slowly Myka and the other students started tiring as they were overpowered by Kelzacks, as well as Amy, Benji and Seth.

"Dammit guys, we need help!" Blake yelled as he planted his foot into the stomach of a Kelzack and threw it into another one. He let out a frustrated yell as another three took its place.

"Would these help?" Letha called, taking everyone by surprise. She kicked away a couple of Kelzacks as she slowed to a stop, and held out the box. "Doctor O, Hayley and Faye say hey," she laughed as her friends grabbed their morphers.

"You gonna join us again?" Hunter offered Electra her black morpher.

"Hmmm...not sure..." Electra pretended to think about it, before smirking and grabbing her morpher. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, right?" She strapped it onto her wrist, which had been annoyingly bare since she had lost her Dino Thunder powers.

"You guys ready?" Shane called as they lined up, smirking as Seth noticed them, wondering what they were doing now.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the group started glowing in their respective colours, and Seth swore loudly, running at them in an attempt to stop them.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Light!"

"Power of Darkness!"

"Green Samurai Power!" they called as Seth slowed, knowing that he was too late. The rangers cheered at their restored powers.

"Let's take these punks!" Shane shouted, pulling out his Hawk Blaster. Minutes later, Seth, Benji and Amy found themselves without Kelzacks and surrounded by the rangers.

"Nobody told us that they had their powers," Amy scowled as she looked at Seth for ideas. He remained silent, his dark eyes darting over the rangers.

"Retreat?" Benji suggested, looking down at the eldest of the three. Seth smirked as he looked at Electra, and he nodded. In a flash of light, they disappeared.

1-2-3-4-5

"At least the school didn't get sucked into the sky this time," Dustin smiled. The rangers, plus Sensei stood in Ninja Ops, pleased at their victory. The others looked at Dustin with raised eyebrows, before shrugging. It was definitely a victory for their side. Nobody was badly hurt, and the ninjas were still safe.

"It's all thanks to Letha," Shane looked to the white ranger, who blushed at his words. "If you hadn't thought of getting help from Hayley, we would have been in major trouble," he told her, and Letha shrugged.

"She build the morphers for the Dino Thunder team, I figured she would have some kind of trick up her sleeve to help us out," she mumbled, glowing scarlet as the rest of the team smiled at her.

"Still, none of us thought of it," Cam told her. "It was great thinking," Letha blushed even harder at his praise, and Shane stood up to stretch.

"I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go get some sleep. Call me if you need me," Electra told them as she got up. She flinched at the pain in her side, but ignored it and waved, before disappearing in a flash of black and red. The others started to head out of Ninja Ops to go home, and Dustin pressed a kiss to Letha's cheek, smiling brightly at her as she took his hand.

"Great job," he told her, and she giggled, smiling back at him as they left Ninja Ops too.

**Dissertation done and handed in, now just two exams and then I'm freeee!**

**Hope you liked this, let me know what you think!**


	3. A Long Prejudice

Chapter 3: A Long Prejudice

"Hunter! I'm not a bloody invalid, now let me go!" laughter filled Storm Chargers as Blake and Tori walked in, followed by Hunter carrying Electra with a smirk. She was flailing, protesting loudly.

Kelly stared at the sight as Hunter dropped her carefully on a seat before darting out of her reach. He smirked and walked off as Electra leapt to her feet.

"Dammit Thunder Boy!" she yelled, stomping after him to beat him with a skateboard, and Kelly looked to Blake and Tori for answers. They just shrugged, grinning at the confused shop owner.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to understand you guys. I swear to it," Kelly told them with a smile, going off as they laughed even more. She was happy to have them all back in her shop. She'd been short handed with them all disappearing off to other jobs that most of them kept secret, and suddenly they'd all just reappeared, offering to help out while they were all in town.

"Hey, it was just a joke!" Hunter was laughing as he dodged Electra's attempts to hit him with a skateboard that she had grabbed. "Come on, you're still injured," he ducked under her next swing, before grabbing it and disarming her. In an instant, he was behind her, smirking as Electra froze.

"Don't you dare," she warned, looking around with a glare, but it was too late. Hunter's smirk widened as he hand reached her side and squeezed. The master yelped and jerked away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back. Her uncontrollable laughter filled the stock room as she thrashed about, trying to escape from his tickling. "I...hate...you," she managed to say, and finally he stopped, turning her around. Tears were in her brown eyes from laughing so much.

"Nah, you don't," he told her quietly, leaning closer and kissing her.

Suddenly music started playing in Electra's pocket, and she pulled back, cursing under her breath. "This can't be good," she murmured as she realised that it was Amara. "Hello?" Electra answered, and frowned as she listened to the rushed words of her older sister. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she looked up at Hunter with a horrified expression. "Thanks for letting me know. Laters," Electra hung up and looked about, suddenly on edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he leaned against the counter, watching her.

"My uh...my mother has decided to visit," Electra mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "I have to go...I'll go on one of those journeys...up a mountain..." she muttered, rushing out of the stockroom.

"Is it really that bad?" Hunter asked, following her out. Electra stopped suddenly, and he walked into her.

"Yeah...it is..." Electra gulped, and Hunter followed her gaze. A woman was looking around Storm Chargers, her arms folded, and she didn't look happy. She had light brown hair that went down to her ribs, and blue eyes. The woman looked around, and Electra gave a weak smile.

"Noa Davies! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Electra flinched as her mother stormed over.

"Noa?" several voices echoed around Storm Chargers. Electra blushed and groaned, lowering her head. Hunter looked away, trying not to laugh.

"Of course Noa. I'd hardly call my daughter a ridiculous name like Electra," her mother scoffed, and Electra resisted the urge to slam her hand into her face.

"What do you want?" Electra grumbled. Anna frowned and grabbed Electra's wrist, dragging her outside. "I'll be back soon!" Electra called to Kelly, and followed her mother out and down the street. "Hey, I know you think the world revolves around you, but I have a job that you just pulled me out of," Electra spoke as her mother stopped.

"Don't you dare act like the victim here Noa," Anna whirled around to glare harshly at her daughter. "What are you doing here? You're a teacher of Pai Zhuq, what are you doing working in a dump like that?" Anna demanded.

"I explained to Mao-"

"_Master _Mao," Anna corrected. Electra rolled her eyes. "I know that you spoke to him. You told him that due to an injury, you can't teach for a while," Anna looked her daughter up and down. "Yet I don't see anything wrong with you, and you seem perfectly fine to work in that dump," she commented.

"Hey, leave Storm Chargers alone," Electra told her angrily. She may not have been big into sports, but she loved the shop. "Just because it's not a 'high class' job, doesn't mean you can treat it like dirt," she clenched her fists, and her mother continued.

"Not to mention this place. Why are you still living here? The Ninja Storm rangers live here, and I know there's an academy just out of town. You shouldn't be living here."

"Oh, leave her be Anna," Electra looked around and relaxed as Glen walked up to them. "She doesn't believe in the prejudices that so many feel, so why should she care about it?" Anna scowled up at her husband as she attempted to redeem herself.

"Because they may not see it that way," Electra scoffed. If anything, the Pai Zhuq community was the one she had to be careful of. "Noa, you don't seem to grasp that this is a two way hatred," Anna lectured, and Electra just rolled her eyes.

"And just like Pai Zhuq, there are some Ninjas who don't care," she replied coolly, putting a hand on her morpher. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get back to," she smiled at her dad before walking away.

"We'll talk later!" Glen called, putting an arm around Anna as he waved and she frowned.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey Noa! Can you bring that box over here?" Blake called with a smirk. He ducked to avoid a helmet that went flying at him.

"Noa, throwing things is rude!" Letha scolded with a giggle while Electra glared at them in annoyance.

"While it's great having my employees back, could you calm down a little?" Kelly asked. As Electra stuck out her tongue at the pair, Kelly smirked. "That includes you too Noa," Letha and Blake burst out laughing as Electra's eyes widened.

"Oh come on!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't hear you mocking Waldo and Harmony!" she exclaimed, and Kelly glanced around at Letha.

"Your real name is Harmony?" she asked, and Letha glared at Electra, who just smirked.

"Not cool," Letha stated.

"Hey, better than Noa," Electra shrugged, lifting a box to bring into the back.

"Hey Noa!" Dustin greeted as he walked in with Shane and Tori, ready to start his shift. He didn't notice Letha indicating for him to shut up, and just grinned as Electra looked around.

"Hey Waldo," Dustin's grin dropped as Electra smirked at him, and the others laughed. He raised his hands in defeat, and Electra winked at him, carrying the box off and humming to herself.

Suddenly their morphers beeped and the seven glanced at each other. They rushed out the door, calling out apologies and excuses to Kelly as they hurried off to fight.

1-2-3-4-5

Amy walked through Blue Bay Harbour, followed by a monster that resembled a rhino. A hoard of Kelzacks accompanied them, chasing off any civilians nearby and making Amy smirk.

"Wow, so apparently Ninjas aren't enough for you any more, you have to terrorise innocent bystanders too?" Electra called as she stood in the way. Amy scowled, glaring at the woman who had been her Master. She pulled her lance from her back, and pointed it at Electra.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," she stated coldly, her wavering as she attempted to control her temper. Electra rolled her eyes as the rest of the team joined her, facing Amy and her Kelzacks.

"You'll never get that opportunity. I'm saving that pleasure for some psycho hyena or a bunny with a gun. Both seem highly unlikely," Electra smirked. Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Power of Darkness!"

"Power of Light!"

"Power of Thunder!" Amy rolled her eyes at their roll call.

"Aren't you missing one?" she finally noticed that Cam was missing. "Not that it matters, you'll all meet the same end!" the student smirked and a black aura appeared around her. Electra tensed, ready to call on her Jackal spirit to fight the Lioness spirit. However, Amy let out a yell and the Lioness spirit surrounded her. When she faded, Amy was left in strange armour. She wore a helmet that was shaped like a lionesses head, coloured black with pink lines. In addition to her lance, Amy now had wicked looking claws. Black and pink armour covered her torso, as well as her legs, and she wore a pair of pink boots.

"I wondered why we didn't have a pink ranger," Letha mused as they stared at Amy's transformation. "The colour was being saved for the evil weirdo bent on our destruction."

Amy smirked under her helmet; her eyes glowing as she started moving forwards, ready to fight with her rhino monster.

"I'll take Little Miss Genocide there. I owe her a nice scar," Electra took a step forward, her eyes narrowing under her visor.

"I'll join you," Hunter walked with her, drawing his Thunder Staff while the others nodded. They moved towards the rhino, drawing their own weapons.

"Oh please, like you can beat the pair of us," Amy's voice was warped, making her sound menacing as she laughed. Electra nodded to Hunter, and the pair rushed forwards to attack.

Amy easily avoided their attacks, planting a kick in Electra's stomach. The master stumbled back, holding her stomach. Luckily her suit had absorbed most of the damage, but it still hurt a lot. Letting out a laugh, the lioness punched Hunter on the side of his helmet. He was forced out of the way so Amy could get to Electra again.

"Y'know, your new face is a lot easier on the eyes," the Jackal master taunted. Amy scowled under her helmet, lunging at her. Before she could reach Electra, Hunter fired his blaster and caught her. "And the thing is, you should have stuck with Pai Zhuq. At least there you fought one on one," Electra swung her naginata at Amy as she recovered from Hunter's attack.

"Screw you," Amy snarled as she leapt back to avoid her ex-teacher's attack. Pain throbbed at the quick movement, and Amy clutched at her shoulder, which hurt the most.

"Now is that any way to talk to your teacher?" Electra smirked as she noticed that the lioness was weakening. She glanced to Hunter, nodding slightly. They both raised their blasters, catching Amy in the stomach with their combined attack. She cried out, rolling backwards as pain roared through her body. "Now give up Amy, you're not going to win," Electra called, taking a step forwards.

"Yes...we will!" Amy yelled angrily. She disappeared, just as the others defeated the monster.

Electra sighed, lowering her naginata as she demorphed, looking at the spot Amy had been lying in. Hunter rested a hand on her shoulder as he demorphed.

"We'll stop them," he told her gently. Electra smiled softly at him, nodding before they walked off with the others.

1-2-3-4-5

Sitting down as she waited for her parents to arrive, Electra sighed and leaned back. Thoughts about her students rushed through her head. Even if they were evil, trying to kill her and her friends, Electra couldn't destroy them. They were human.

"Evil monsters trying to take over the world is one thing...but to destroy kids...my students..." she moaned quietly, putting a hand over her eyes.

Until a eagle spirit entered her range.

Electra was on her feet in an instant, looking around. "Come on Seth, I know you're there!" she called, before looking around and disappearing as he rushed at her with his sword.

"That is a very nice trick, Master Jak," Electra reappeared nearby as Seth chuckled. He was wearing the same armour that Amy had worn, only in red, with his helmet shaped like a eagle. "Just where did you pick that up? It doesn't look like a Pai Zhuq technique, or a Ninja one," he commented.

"Crimson Dino Gem," Electra told him shortly.

"Dino? Like the Dino Thunder Rangers in Reefside? Oh my, you _have _been busy, Master," Seth smirked. He ran at her again, and Electra tensed.

"MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed and drew her weapon to block him, but flinched at the strength behind his hit. She wasn't fully recovered, and fighting Amy had pushed her too far. "Just get lost Seth, you're never going to win against us," she told him with a growl.

"Oh, such confidence. Too bad you're wrong," Seth landed a kick to her stomach and knocked her back. She got back up, but she knew her side was bleeding again. She ran at Seth, ignoring it, and tripped him. She swung at her with his sword, but she dodged, and he got back to his feet. The two bombarded each other with hits, until they heard a gasp. They looked around to see Anna and Glen standing staring at them, and Electra cursed.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at them, her distraction enough for Seth to catch her down her front, causing it to spark madly. She fell back, and demorphed.

"N...Noa?" Anna stared at her daughter as she clutched at her chest.

"Told you, you're wrong," Seth whispered as he held his sword over her. Before he could move, a crimson blur slammed into him and Seth flew several metres back as Hunter stood in front of Electra.

"Stay the hell away from her," he snarled, and Seth smirked, before disappearing. Hunter turned and dropped down beside Electra, who sat up. "You alright?" he asked softly, before noticing her side was bleeding.

"I'm ok," Electra smiled softly, before remembering just who was there. She looked around quickly, and Hunter looked up, his eyes widening as he saw them.

"Noa...you're a..."

"A Power Ranger?" Glen finished what Anna couldn't. With Hunter's help, Electra got back to her feet, wincing at the pain in her side.

"You're working with Ninjas? You're the black ranger?" Anna whispered as they walked over to her parents. Electra nodded, terrified. "Noa...what have you done?" she asked, and Electra met her horrified gaze evenly.

"I'm helping my friends," she replied firmly.

"Oh, I can tell that you two are more than friends," Anna growled, and Electra's grip on Hunter's arm tightened.

"Electra, you don't seem to realise the consequences of this," Glen's voice was quiet. While he didn't care about the relationship between Pai Zhuq and Ninjas, he knew others did.

"I don't care about the consequences dad, you know I've never cared," Electra replied.

"You don't get it Noa!" Anna exploded. "There's a difference between not caring, and meddling actively!" she yelled. "Not only that, but you're putting your life on the line! It won't be taken lying down," Anna warned.

"What, are you going to tell someone?" Electra challenged, and Anna faltered as Glen looked at her.

"Of course not. But until you stop this nonsense, I want nothing to do with you," Electra's eyes widened at her words. She hadn't expected that. "That includes him," Anna warned as she looked at Hunter, who frowned.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give up being a Ranger. Not when people need my help. Not when it's my problem," Electra spoke in a hollow voice. "And I won't leave the man I love just because of crappy beliefs," she spoke, before freezing as she realised what she said. Hunter looked down at her in shock, his own eyes widening.

"Fine. Like I said, until you end this nonsense, I'm having nothing more to do with you Noa," Anna turned and walked away.

"Please Electra. Be careful," Glen told her softly, before following Anna.

"Any chance that didn't happen and I'm just having a really bad dream?" Electra asked as she refused to look at Hunter. He rolled his eyes, and pushed her head up to kiss her fiercely.

"Idiot...you're an idiot," he muttered against her mouth, and Electra couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back. "I love you too, idiot, now come on, you need to get that looked at, _again_," he rolled his eyes as he pulled away, trying to fight the blush on his face. She smirked, and Hunter helped her back to the others.

**Really trying on making this not as dark as I have...I did not intend for this story to take such a turn but it happened.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! I pretty much completely rewrote this chapter, so I hope it turned out alright! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Exploding Point

Chapter 4: Exploding Point

Ducking to avoid a punch from Shane, Electra smirked and pulled back a fist as if to catch his chin, before tripping him up with a sweeping kick. She leapt to the side as he leapt up, and back flipped as he used his element of air to try and knock her off balance.

Electra's smirk widened and she disappeared before the wind could catch her.

"Spirit of the Jackal!" she called from behind him, and Shane's eyes widened as he spun around to find the large canine rushing at him. He raised his arms and clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Moments passed and nothing happened. Electra couldn't help but chuckle as Shane opened his eyes to find her animal spirit sitting in front of him, her head cocked.

Frowning as he dropped his guard, Shane glared at Electra. She smirked as her jackal disappeared, before stretching with a wide yawn. She looked up as dark clouds covered the sky above the Wind Ninja Academy, before looking to Shane. "Come on Shane, we have to meet the others at Storm Chargers," the master chuckled.

"I'll catch up!" Shane called, walking in the opposite direction. Electra shrugged and walked through the waterfall, disappearing. Shane huffed and rubbed his shoulder, which was stiff from a blow Electra had dealt during their sparring match.

If he was honest, he had never really gotten over his argument with Electra back when they first joined forces. He'd accepted that he was jealous, but he was stubborn, and Electra's mockery of their sparring got old fast.

Sitting on a fallen log away from the academy, Shane breathed heavily and leaned back, watching the overcast sky. The red ranger closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that was so rare.

It didn't last though, as his morpher beeped. Opening his eyes, the air ninja sighed and sat up, pressing a button on his morpher to open the communication line with Cam. "What's up?" he asked dully.

"Amy's attacking the city!" the Samurai told him. Shane got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his uniform.

"I'm on my way," the Red Ranger told him, disconnecting the communication and streaking off to battle.

1-2-3-4-5

As Shane arrived, the others looked up from fighting off the multitude of Kelzacks. Shane grinned and joined in, helping to wipe out the footsoldiers within a few minutes. They then faced Amy, who was scowling under her helmet.

"Ready to give up yet?" Electra called. Amy growled, clenching her fists tightly. She leapt into the air, pulling out her lance to fight as her new-found powers allowed her to remain in the air. "I got this!" the black ranger called. Using the technique that Master Swoop had taught her, she levitated into the air towards the started cub.

"I got her!" Shane called at the same time as he used his power over air to manipulate the air currents and knocked Amy out of the sky. She crashed to the ground, but before the rangers could do anything, she disappeared. Just as she did, Electra hit the ground. She groaned, swearing as her friends helped her to her feet.

"You," she glared at Shane, who scowled back. "Just what was that? I had her!" Electra yelled as she stormed over to him, and Shane scoffed loudly.

"Oh please! At the speed you were going, we would have been here all day!" Shane yelled back, and Electra blushed. The others looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to do without getting on at least one bad side, which was never a good thing.

"You knew I'd be hit in the process! You could'a killed me!" the black ranger argued angrily, and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Like it would have killed you! You're so overdramatic!" the air ninja told her. The pair were glaring furiously, ignoring their friends as they continued to fight. "Can't you accept that I got her first? That for once I was better?" Shane growled, and Electra's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me, this is an ego thing for you?" she demanded, her fists clenched. For a moment, Shane thought she was going to hit him. "I give up!" Electra disappeared in a flash of black. As everyone looked to Shame, he stomped off, ignoring their yells to come back and sort it out.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra skimmed a pebble across the lake, creating ripples as the stone bounced off the water before sinking near the middle. She sighed as she sat down, watching the ripples spread out and disappear, stilling the lake once more.

"Hey," she greeted Hunter as he walked up to her, looking out at the lake that he had once been thrown into by Swoop. That seemed like so long ago now.

"You really like it here, don't you," he asked, sitting down beside her as Electra remained quiet. She nodded slightly, before realising that she was leaning into him as a way to comfort herself.

"I don't get it," she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"He's a guy. You're not supposed to," Hunter grinned, causing a faint smile to appear on Electra's face. "You bruise his ego," he stated, making her roll her eyes in exasperation and pull her legs in closer.

"He's mad that I can take him in a fight..." she sighed, making Hunter smile as he put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You may be smart, but dude, you're an idiot," the crimson ranger told her simply. Before he'd realised it, Electra was on her feet, clenching her fists tightly as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Dammit Hunter? What exactly am I supposed to do?" she demanded angrily. Hunter got to his feet, frowning as her fists shook. "Am I supposed to let him win or something?" Electra asked, before a gasp escaped her lips as Hunter grabbed her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"Like hell you do! You just have to show him that there's something he's better at!" he sighed in exasperation. Electra stared up at him in surprise. "Like I said, you're an idiot sometimes," Hunter laughed. Electra sniffed and stuck out her tongue at him, before pressing her face into his chest. "Are you crying?" Hunter smirked. Electra shook her head quickly as she held onto his shirt tightly. "Wimp," he teased, and the black ranger looked up.

"Remember the last time you called me that?" she grinned, despite the tears in her eyes. Hunter couldn't help but smile as he remembered, and leaned down to kiss her. His morpher beeped, and they sighed.

"_Amy's back, and she brought a friend_!" Blake told him as they pulled away.

"On it," Hunter cut off the communication and looked down at Electra, who was still leaning on him. She rolled her eyes and straightened up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Honestly, what would it take for us to spend some time together?" she chuckled, running a hand through her hair. Hunter shrugged, grinning back.

"Come on, I'll race you," he shot off, and Electra laughed, using her own powers to teleport to the battle.

1-2-3-4-5

Reappearing in the quarry where Amy stood with several Kelzacks and a monster that resembled a pumpkin, Hunter reached Electra's side moments later, and she punched his arm.

"Idiot," she commented, and he laughed back, before glancing at Amy, who was glaring at them.

"She's glaring again..." he commented in a bored tone. Electra glanced over and smirked as she turned to face Amy completely.

"When isn't the brat glaring?" she questioned, her smirk widening as Amy's glare intensified and she ran at the pair. "It's so easy to piss her off," Electra chuckled, and the pair fought her off. "Disillusioned brat," Electra tripped her up and placed a foot on her back. "Give up."

Amy growled as she tried to get up, but Electra refused to weaken her hold on the cub. Even with more power and more of them, she couldn't beat them. '_Why_?' the cub wondered angrily as she clenched her fists. '_What is their weakness_?'

"Electra, watch it!" Amy looked up as the blond ninja moved in front of Electra, just as the pumpkin monster rammed into him. Electra released Amy as a gasp caught in her throat. She threw out her hands and blasted the pumpkin with darkness, keeping it up until the monster was thrown across the valley. She then ran across to where Hunter was sitting, holding his side after hitting the cliff-side, as Amy stared, stunning by the power Electra had just shown. "You damn idiot," she breathed as she knelt in front of him. He grinned weakly at her, and Electra frowned back.

"You're forgetting someone!" Amy yelled with a smirk. Electra looked around at Amy as she ran at her, her lance ready. Before she could get close, a powerful gust of wind sent her and the pumpkin flying. The other rangers hurried onto the scene, already morphed.

"Are you guys ok?" Letha asked, and Electra nodded as she stood up again. She then turned to Shane, offering a smile.

"Shane, I'm sorry about my tendency to not take sparring seriously. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes," she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as Shane lowered his visor, looking equally as awkward.

"I have a bit of an ego, so my pride can't really take it, but I shouldn't have treated you like that," he shifted, trying to ignore his friends as they sniggered. "I'm sorry too," Shane managed to say, and Electra smiled gently before holding out her hand.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there," she grinned. Shane slapped her hand in a high-five before bumping fists with her. They both ignored the others as they let out mock gasps. "Now as touching as this all is, we're one ranger down and we have some problems coming across the quarry, which I swear is the only place these guys know about," Electra's eyes moved past her friends as Amy and the vegetable monster advanced on them.

"I'm not down," Hunter growled, pushing himself up. He got about two inches off the ground before he groaned and fell back down. "Give me a hand here," he said, but Electra scoffed and Blake glared at him.

"Like hell we will," the two told the crimson ranger. He scowled up at them, and the pair smirked before turning to face Amy. "Maybe I should morph," Electra took a step forwards. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed just in time to catch Amy's lance and swing, throwing her aside. "I'll handle her. You guys take out the Halloween decoration!" Electra smirked under her helmet, running after her ex-student.

The remaining members of the team surrounded the pumpkin, pulling out their weapons as it looked around, not knowing who to attack first. Before it could react, they had slammed down on it, forcing the monster to the ground.

"Let's put them together!" Shane called. Electra tossed her blaster to Blake as the ninjas combined their weapons. "Fire!" the red ranger yelled. They blasted the pumpkin to pieces, just as Electra tripped up Amy, sending the cub sprawling on the ground, coughing as dirt went into her mouth.

"Give up," Electra repeated as she advanced on the lioness. Amy growled, before disappearing in a flash. "Dammit," she signed, walking over to her friends as they demorphed. "She got away again," the black ranger sighed, and Letha smiled sympathetically, hugging her in a non-teasing way for once. Electra still squirmed and managed to break free as Letha giggled.

"Hello? Still pissed ninja over here!" Hunter called over in annoyance. He had managed to get to his feet and was holding his ribs as he glared at the others. Electra rolled her eyes at Blake, who laughed as they walked back over to him.

1-2-3-4-5

"No. It's not happening," Electra said stubbornly. She tried to stay in the same spot as Hunter shoved her towards Shane as they both laughed.

"Come on, we have to see if you're as good at everything as you think," Hunter muttered in her ear. He received a death glare in return from the brunette. "Or are you scared that you'll fall on your ass in front of us?" Electra pulled out of his grip. Had he not had bruised ribs, she would have punched him hard.

"Fine, I'll do it," she snatched the helmet from him, and he smirked to Hunter. The red ranger laughed as Electra took the skateboard from him and dropped it to the ground. "How the hell did you people get me to agree to this?" she wondered as she fastened her helmet.

"Good luck!" the two guys saluted. Electra glared at them before pushing off the ramp and sliding down. As soon as she was on flat ground again, Electra overbalanced and fell over. She groaned as the two rangers burst out laughing.

"I hate you both," Electra couldn't help but chuckle as she got to her feet and tossed the helmet at Shane. "I do not know how you can do that. It's not for me," she held out the skateboard, and Shane took it while rolling his eyes.

"Looks like we've already lost our new form of fun," he complained, and Electra punched him, sticking out her tongue.

"Come on, if you're giving up then let's go find the others," Hunter put an arm around her. She nodded, sticking out her tongue once more at Shane before leaving as the air ninja laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!**

**I might not be updating soon, I have my exams coming up and kinda need to revise for them. I'll see what I can do!**


	5. A Beautiful Harmony

Chapter 5: A Beautiful Harmony

Kelly hummed gently as she checked the register, checking her watch before looking over at the door. As if on cue, Dustin slammed into it, and stumbled back before falling. The store owner burst out laughing as her employee leapt to his feet; his blushing hiding the bright red point on his face.

Still laughing, Kelly walked over and unlocked the door. Dustin avoided her gaze and walking in, followed by Letha, who was laughing hysterically.

"Well that was a pretty great start to the day," Kelly smiled. Dustin ignored her and put his backpack in the store room while Letha removed her skates, wiping the tears from her eyes before putting on her shoes so that she could start work. "Letha, could you restock the swimwear please?" Kelly called to her as the first customers of the day wandered in.

"Aye aye boss!" Letha giggled as she walked into the back to grab the box. Dustin was rubbing his forehead, and Letha put a hand over her mouth. He glanced over and he pouted as another giggle escaped her.

"Come on dude, it wasn't that funny!" he whined, and Letha walked over.

"Aww, it was pretty funny," she hugged him, looking up as he couldn't help but smile back with embarrassment. She kissed him quickly, and pulled away, grabbing a box of swimwear to take out to the front.

After serving a couple of customers, Kelly looked up as a young woman walked in. The shop-owner frowned, finding her instantly familiar. Oddly familiar. The woman looked over, and Kelly's eyes widened in surprise.

Her hair was cut just above the shoulders, a reddish brown colour and curled, glinting like copper in the sunlight. Her eyes were a dark grey, but were warm and friendly.

She looked like an taller, more grown up version of Letha. Right down to the smile, which was crooked when she was genuinely smiling. It was a little bizarre, as if Letha had come from the future or something.

"Belle!" Letha noticed her older sister as she came out of the back. She set the box down and rushed over to her sister, hugging her tightly as Belle rolled her eyes, smiling gently. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?" she asked her sister with a large smile. She had missed her older sister, having been living in Blue Bay Harbour while Belle lived close to Briarwood, where the Light Ninja Academy was located.

"Sensei gave me a couple of days off to come see my pain in the butt sister," Belle teased, and Letha mock-pouted, making Belle chuckle and pat her on the head. "Hey, I came didn't I?" she laughed, only for Letha to hug her again. "Come on, get off!" Belle struggled in her grip. Unfortunately for her, the white ranger was well trained in the art of hugging people who didn't want to be hugged.

"I knew today was gonna be a good day," Electra laughed as she walked in with Hunter. "No tackle hugs that will one day kill me," Letha released Belle and stuck out her tongue at Electra as Belle adjusted her white t-shirt and turned to face the two.

"Electra," she greeted almost coldly. Electra's smile dropped and she became expressionless as she surveyed Belle. Letha rolled her eyes at Hunter, who sighed as Kelly watched, confused by their attitude.

"Hi Belle," Electra's voice was flat as she walked past, going into the back as Letha frowned at her sister.

"I'll be back later, call me when you're done and I'll meet you here," Belle told her younger sister, ruffling her hair. Letha swatted her away and nodded with a smile, before heading into the back as Belle left.

Kelly turned to Hunter, who was shaking his head, muttering under his breath. He caught Kelly's eye and shrugged.

"It's a long story," he told her, before going to help the others.

1-2-3-4-5

Belle sat in the park, enjoying the sun that was not as common in Briarwood. She couldn't help but wonder why the Light Academy wasn't built somewhere like Blue Bay Harbour, since the sun gave them a boost in power. However, Sensei Hitari had told her that too much power is a dangerous thing, so Belle had dismissed it.

The copper haired young woman sighed, looking to her left wrist. She had never regretted giving her sister the white morpher, but sometimes Belle wished that she could be the one to help the ninjas.

Especially instead of Electra. A Pai Zhuq master who joined a ninja team and broke a lot of rules. If she hadn't, then her three students wouldn't have turned against her and started their attempt to destroy all ninjas and help Lothor take over the world. She was terrified for her sister's well being.

Sensei Hitari had told Belle that she never regretted selecting Electra as the black ranger; the power of darkness was not easy to control. She said that there was something else to the Jackal Master, something that helped her remain in control of it.

"Well well, if it isn't the white ranger," a voice sneered. Belle was jerked from her thoughts as she looked up. A teenage girl with long light brown hair smirked at her, holding a lance in her hand. Amy, the student with the animal spirit of the Lioness.

"Pai Zhuq brat," Belle got to her feet, sliding into the traditional stance of a light ninja with one fist up. "If you had any brains, you would realise that I'm not the white ranger. And you've just made a big mistake in challenging me," Belle warned coolly. Amy just smirked, not looking too bothered.

"It doesn't really matter who you are. And if you're related to the white ranger, then I can damage you to damage her," Amy shrugged nonchalantly. Belle's gaze darkened, before she pushed forwards and tripped the student. Amy stumbled backwards, barely able to remain ion her feet before Belle caught her wrist and forced her to drop her lance.

"You know, I'd learn how to fight before pursuing a career in world domination," Belle snarled as she kicked the lance away. The lioness glared at her, before a pink and black aura surrounded her.

Belle cursed and leapt back as armour appeared around the teen. The pink eyes of the helmet were glowing as Amy raised a hand. Her lance flew back to her, and Amy laughed as Belle returned to her fighting stance.

"That's a fancy new trick," another voice called out. A green blur collided with Amy, yanking her lance from her tight grip. As Amy was thrown to the side, Cam – already morphed – looked to Belle. "Are you ok?" he asked. The ninja sensei nodded slowly, managing to voice her thanks before the lance disappeared and reappeared in Amy's grip.

"Nice try, loser," Amy smirked, and leapt at them again. Cam gently pushed Belle out of the way before sidestepping to avoid Amy's lance tip. "Since you're a Samurai, we were thinking about letting you live," Amy told them, as if this was a great honour.

"Gee, thanks. But since I grew up in a ninja academy, and since my father is a ninja, that kinda puts me on your list," Cam rolled his eyes as he caught the metallic pole of Amy's lance before swinging it and sending her spinning away.

"Cam, look out!" Belle's cry rang out, and Cam glanced around just as Belle grabbed Amy's lance and blocked Benji's attack. "We even now, Samurai?" the light ninja smirked as she pushed back the crocodile student. Cam laughed lightly as they both planted a kick in Benji's stomach and threw him into Amy.

"Thanks Belle. We're definitely even now," Cam nodded.

"Hey, you save me from Lothor's bubble pods, I save you from a crazy Pai Zhuq student," Belle grinned at him. The pair looked over to Benji and Amy, who managed to get to their feet.

"As sweet as this moment is..." Amy growled as she called on her lance again.

"You're going to die now," Benji finished. A black aura surrounded him, and formed black and dark green armour. The helmet was a smaller version of a crocodile's head, and the gloves and boots both bore wicked looking claws.

"Well, that was to the point," Cam stated. Belle nodded, lifting a long stick as a makeshift weapon.

"Wow, nice stick," Amy laughed mockingly as she pointed her lance at her.

"What's so funny, cub? I thought Electra would have taught you to not underestimate your opponents," a white blur called. Letha stopped beside her sister and Cam, already morphed. Amy scowled at the name Letha had called her. What right did a Ninja have to call her by a Pai Zhuq term?

"Shut up!" Amy shrieked, running at the three and ignoring Benji as he attempted to stop her. Letha and Belle nodded to each other, before sidestepping at the last moment and sticking their feet out.

Amy crashed to the ground and her weapon disappeared. Her armour started to spark, before shattering and disappearing. Cam blocked Benji as he let out a snarl and rushed at them. Amy cursed as the two Light Ninjas kneeled beside her.

"Give it up, you're just going to get hurt," Letha told her as she lowered her visor to survey the cub. Amy just glared at her, and disappeared. "Dammit," Letha sighed as the sisters stood up and looked to where Benji was struggling against the Samurai who had grabbed the stick that Belle was going to use as a weapon when his own was knocked away.

"Need some help there Samurai?" Belle called as Cam planted a foot in Benji's stomach and tripped him up. Letha closed her visor and prepared to join in, only for Benji to snap his fingers. A dozen Kelzacks, surrounding the sisters before they could help Cam.

"You up for a little two-on-twelve, sis?" Letha offered as she handed Belle her sword and fell into a similar fighting stance to her sister.

"Oh yeah. It's just like at the Academy," Belle smirked. The pair then leapt forwards, taking out Kelzack after Kelzack with little effort. "Hmph. Even new students give a better fight," Belle scoffed as she stood over a twitching footsoldier. Letha couldn't help but laugh at her sister, before they rushed to help Cam.

"Whoa, what did you do? Did you break him?" Electra asked as she arrived with the others to see Benji attacking without pause.

"Shut up, damn traitor!" the normally quiet student snarled at her. Electra raised an eyebrow, shocked at his attitude, and as he launched at her, she teleported out of the way.

"Benji, calm down," she reappeared behind him. "You're just gonna get hurt," the master warned as he turned to her. Benji leapt at her again, and Electra sighed heavily. She tripped him, and caught him in an arm-lock, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"What will we do with him?" Tori asked as Shane and Dustin helped to restrain him.

"I'll bring him back to the Pai Zhuq temple. To Master Mao," Electra told them heavily. She didn't know what would happen to him once he took over. Or what would happen to her either. But there was nothing else they could do.

Suddenly an electric shock flooded through her body, throwing her and the two Ninjas off of Benji as he let out a loud scream. His armour flashed before disappearing, and he stopped yelling. Finally he got to his feet and revealed a bracelet similar to Amy's. He hit it, and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Shane groaned as the others helped them to their feet. They looked to Electra, but the black ranger looked as confused as the rest of them.

"It could be some kind of side-effect of this power that they've harnessed," Belle mused, earning their attention. "Though I've never seen that kind of power before, it's unique and dangerous. Electra, have you ever seen that kind of power before?" the older light ninja asked, taking them all by surprise. From the moment they had met, Belle and Electra had disliked each other. Belle felt that Electra was putting everyone at risk by meddling in the affairs of ninjas, and Electra had felt that Belle was stuffy and uptight.

Electra recovered from the surprise and shook her head. She frowned as she thought it over.

"I'll ask Master Mao and check out the library in the temple. Maybe I'll find something, but it'll take time, so you'll have to handle Amy, Benji and Seth without me," the Jackal master decided, and they nodded.

"No problem. We'll call you if we need you," Shane nodded. "Which is unlikely," he smirked, and Electra rolled her eyes before grinning and disappearing.

"Come on guys, let's go," Letha led the way out of the park and back to Storm Chargers, and everyone except Belle and Cam, who had demorphed, followed the smaller light ninja.

"Uh, Belle?" Cam started as Belle went to follow her sister. She looked around, her expression almost hopeful as Cam took a breath. "I uh...w-well..." Cam scratched the back of his head, struggling for the right words for the first time in his life. Belle turned around completely as she waited patiently. "Well...thanks for the help today," Belle's faint smile disappeared and she looked away.

"Oh...no problem. Come on, or we'll lose the others," Belle took off quickly, leaving Cam kicking himself.

**Sorry that it took forever to update XD After finishing my dissertation and exams I managed to hit writers block full force. Finally overcome it now though, so hope you enjoy this and I will try and update soon!**


	6. Bait

Chapter 6: Bait

Amy stood in front of Seth as he watched her with a look of disappointment. Benji sat nearby, meditating peacefully. The lioness met her brother's gaze with a glare, waiting for him to start going on about her failures again.

"Honestly Amy, I've sent you out numerous times to do a simple task, and you have failed every single time, even with help. I'm starting to question your loyalty to our cause," Seth told her, and Amy's fists tightened in her anger. _She _was the one always going out and fighting, not Seth. Benji occasionally joined her, but Amy was the who was always going out trying to fight the Power Rangers.

"Now now Seth, I'm sure Amy knows that she has to come up with a plan," Lothor clapped a hand onto Amy's shoulder, making her shudder. She glared up at him, slapping his hand from her shoulder with a look of disgust.

"Don't touch me, scum," she spat, making Lothor scowl angrily. Amy stepped away from him, and looked back up at her brother. "Seth, give me another chance. I have a plan," Amy told him, and leaned forwards to murmur it to him. Seth listened and smirked while Lothor waited and Benji opened an eye to watch Seth's reaction to Amy's new idea.

"I'll give you another chance, Amy," the eagle told her. "But be careful. We're after ninjas, not innocent bystanders," he warned. Amy smirked, nodding before shooting a smug look at Lothor and disappeared.

"Your sister needs to learn some respect," Lothor sat down on his throne. Seth scoffed, looking around at him with a bored expression.

"You're an ex-ninja Lothor. You can't really expect her to show you any respect, can you?" Seth took his own seat beside where Benji continued to meditate. Lothor grumbled under his breath as Seth chuckled to himself. "Let's see how Amy plays this one out," he mused.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra let out a loud yawn and turned the page of the thick book that she had been reading for the last two hours. There were dark bags under her eyes, showing that it had been a while since she had last slept.

"Dammit, there's nothing in here either," the Jackal Master growled, slamming the book shut and shoving it to the side. However, in her sleep-deprived state, she miscalculated her strength and it flew off the table. "Shit..." Electra groaned, running her hand through her hair.

"Master Jak...maybe you should get some sleep," Myka suggested as she lifted the book from the floor. She set it back down beside the exhausted teacher, watching her carefully.

"Thanks...I'm sorry Myka," Electra sighed as she shook her head. "It's been three days, I haven't slept, I've found nothing about this new armour and I've got a really bad feeling," Electra put her face in her hands.

"Master...you're pretty arrogant," Myka commented, and Electra looked up. "You're worried about your friends, it's the first time you've been away with Seth and the others threatening them. You forget that they're ninjas," Myka folded her arms.

"Your point being?" Electra grunted.

"They can take care of themselves?" Myka rolled her eyes. "Your arrogance is stopping you from seeing that," she told the master, who frowned as she considered this. "I know that you think that since the enemy is connected to you, that it's your problem, but it's not just yours," Electra sighed, looking at her student.

"Who exactly is the teacher here?" she asked with a grin.

"Master Mao says you're never done learning," Myka replied, and Electra chuckled, resting her chin in her hand.

"True. Thanks Myka," she yawned, and her eyes closed as sleep overtook her.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam suppressed a huff as he walked into Storm Chargers. Belle and Letha sat with Dustin, watching clips of Motocross as Hunter and Blake worked on a bike in the back.

"Hey Cam, what's eating ya?" Dustin noticed the green ranger, who jolted, and looked over at the yellow ranger. Before Cam could reply, Letha almost knocked him off his feet in a hug.

"Hey! C'mere!" the white ranger dragged Cam off, not waiting for a reply. Everyone else just frowned in confusion, and when Kelly walked in, looking equally confused, they just shrugged.

"Letha, what is it?" Cam called in exasperation, and she finally released his arm and turned around, frowning as she put her hands on her hips.

"You've had three days, and you've still not asked Belle out yet?" Cam went bright red as Letha waited for his reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cam muttered, and Letha let out an annoyed groan.

"You've had a crush on her since you met her at our graduation two years ago," she pointed out. "And you still haven't done anything about it," Letha poked him in the chest, scowling.

"It's nothing! Besides, it's hardly like she likes me back," Cam swatted her hand away, and Letha rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were smart!" the white ranger huffed. "Why would I be pushing this if I didn't think she did?" Letha folded her arms. Cam remained silent, knowing she was right.

"But-" as he went to speak, Letha groaned again and stomped her foot.

"No!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to Storm Chargers as he protested loudly. However, as soon as they walked in, Letha's morpher started to beep. "You have _got _to be kidding," she groaned. She and Cam turned around as the others leapt to their feet and hurried out, much to Kelly's confusion as even Belle followed them out.

"Honestly, I should invest in employees who don't run out on me," she sighed, going to the till to finish serving a customer.

"Kelly, right?" the red-head looked up as Amy walked in, smiling at her. Kelly shivered, immediately sensing that something was wrong with the blonde. Her smile seemed twisted, sinister. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," Amy told her, smirking suddenly.

"Why exactly?" Kelly frowned, narrowing her eyes at she backed away from the strange girl.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need you to help draw out the traitor and her friends," Amy chuckled as she walked towards her, and her armour appeared. Kelly's eyes widened, and Amy darted forwards.

1-2-3-4-5

As the monster disappeared, defeated, Letha frowned a little under her helmet.

"Is it me, or did that seem a little too easy?" she asked, demorphing. Belle walked over, also looking a little uneasy.

"Guys, notice one factor missing?" the light ninja asked as they all demorphed.

"Amy wasn't here," Hunter stated, frowning a little. "Every time we've fought one of these losers, we've always had to deal with her too," the others realised that he was right.

"So where was she?" Dustin asked, confused. Immediately Hunter raised his morpher, pressing a button.

"Electra? You there?" he asked quickly, earning several looks as everyone waited for her reply. "Electra!" Hunter grew impatient after a while.

"_What_?" she groaned, her voice slurred from sleep. "_I was sleeping for like the first time in 3 days!_" Electra complained. Everyone sighed in relief that she seemed ok.

"Amy wasn't here, we were making sure nothing happened to you!" Hunter shouted back, irritation and relief mixed in his voice.

"_Well you don't need to shout at me_!" Electra snarled, grumpy from being woken up so abruptly.

"Hey! Leave the domestic until we find out what's going on!" Letha snapped as Hunter went to reply.

"Kelly," Cam muttered, and immediately everyone looked at him. "Think about it, we were all at Storm Chargers, and if they weren't after Electra, who else?" the green ranger asked.

"But why Kelly?" Shane frowned.

"Because it's Kelly," Letha muttered. "She's always been there for us," the white ranger looked around. "Come on," she ran off, hurrying towards Storm Chargers.

1-2-3-4-5

Kelly scowled from her prison as Seth slouched on his seat. He smirked, and the shop owner shivered.

"So sorry to inconvenience you," the eagle student didn't sound very sorry as he spoke. "We really didn't want to involve you in all this, but we weren't left with much of a choice," he told her. Kelly's scowl remained as she folded her arms.

"Why me? Your little lacky said that it was to draw out a traitor," Kelly stated in a level voice, trying to hide her fear from the young man in front of her. He was only 15, but he terrified her.

"You don't even realise that your friends are hiding a secret from you," Amy chuckled, stepping out of the shadows and leaning against the wall. When Kelly remained silent, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, don't taunt her," Seth warned, his dark eyes moving to his sister as he straightened up a little. Amy scowled, and remained silent. "Don't pay any attention to her," Seth chuckled, but Kelly didn't reply. The redhead looked away, wondering what Amy meant. '_Friends? Hiding a secret? What kind of secret?_' Kelly signed, full of questions that she wanted answered.

**Well I finished Rebirth! Now I can focus on the next story, which should come a lot smoother...assuming I don't get distracted by Criminal Minds. But I should be able to update more often now.**

**Also, I got Twitter! I would be FallenArcana (Someone stole FallenAsgardian so I am sad). I generally post the weirdest things so if you guys want to follow, that'd be awesome!**


	7. The Trap

Chapter 7: The Trap

"Where the heck could they have taken her?" Dustin demanded as Cam searched the computers to try and locate their friend. He paced Ninja Ops, worried. Kelly had always been there for him, helping him out with his motocross and freestyling, just like she had been there for the others.

"When they call on that armour, Amy, Benji and Seth release a strange energy," Cam told them. "I'm working on tracking that energy now," the green ranger typed at a rapid pace, scanning the data on screen.

"Can you hurry it up?" Shane asked, and received a glare from the samurai. "Sorry," he muttered, lowering his gaze. They had to find Kelly, before it was too late.

1-2-3-4-5

Amy huffed as she sat down, folding her arms.

"I'm bored," she whined to her brother. Seth rolled his eyes at her complaint.

"Is Benji recovered yet?" he asked. Amy scowled and shook her head, glaring the ground. "Damn, I was hoping we would all be able to destroy our traitor of a teacher together," Seth sighed, and Kelly frowned as this just added to the questions she had.

"You really have to get a life," a familiar voice spoke out, echoing around the poorly lit chamber. Amy leapt to her feet, and was immediately cloaked in armour as she summoned her lance. Kelly looked around for the owner of the voice, and her eyes widened as Electra darted past, already morphed. Her Naginata collided with Amy's lance, forcing her back. "This is low, even for you idiots," Electra called to her ex-students.

"Hey, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelette, right?" Seth shrugged as he got to his feet. "Besides, she won't be hurt. Her purpose was to lure you here, Master Jak," he smirked. He was then surrounded by his armour, summoning his sword.

"I've had next to no sleep for the last three days, the only time I manage to sleep I'm woken up, you kidnap Kelly, and now you're going on about it being a trap as if I didn't realise this? I am _so _not in the mood," Electra snarled, her tone making Kelly shiver. But despite the anger behind it, she found the voice very familiar.

"A little cranky without your precious thunder ninja to have your back?" Seth taunted. Electra let out a snarl and rushed at the falcon, who met her attack with his sword. Kelly frowned. Thunder Ninja? There was no way.

"We've missed you these last three days. What have you been up to?" Amy asked, only to receive a kick to the stomach.

"Bite me," Electra hissed, leaping back. "Spirit of the Jackal!" she summoned her snarling animal spirit. The black cloaked canine rushed at the two, bombarding Seth with attacks before knocking Amy into a wall. Seth tried to attack, but the attacks forced him to go on the defensive.

As her Jackal kept him preoccupied, Electra turned to the cage, reaching out to open it. As she did, however, a shock ran through her body. She cried out, and was thrown back. She sank to her knees as she demorphed. Her Jackal disappeared as a black blur shot through it, and Electra breathed heavily, trying to keep her vision from swimming.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Lothor smirked, walking towards her. "Even if I just destroy you, that'll be enough for one day," he told Electra. The black ranger pushed herself to her feet, ignoring Kelly's shocked stare as she moved into her battle stance.

"Like hell you'll destroy me," she scoffed, but her voice sounded strained. Lothor smirked, obviously noticing this.

"Once you're gone, the others won't be too hard. Your little friend, the white one, she'll be an easy target," Lothor mused, and Electra tensed, her brown eyes widening. "Or, of course, that annoying crimson ranger. He was always too big for his boots, even when he worked for me," Lothor smirked, before catching Electra's fist as she shot at him. Both Kelly and Seth looked shocked. Neither had seen Electra look so angry, or seen her move so fast.

Electra swung her leg around in a kick, but Lothor caught her leg and smirked. He failed, however, to see her punch coming, and nearly went flying as it caught his face. "Careful of that temper," Lothor spat out a tooth and smirked. "You wouldn't want the darkness to take over again, would you?" he warned, and Electra froze, backing away as she was reminded of what happened only months ago.

"Oh, you are not opening that can of worms again," Letha warned, and Electra looked to her side to see her standing there.

"We'll handle this," Shane told her, and the black ranger nodded, backing away as the rangers shot at Lothor and Seth. Hunter paused by Electra for a moment, ensuring that she was ok before joining the others.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Electra went back to her boss, who nodded with a smile. "Good. Now let's get you out of there," she examined the enchanted lock.

"So, you're a Power Ranger," Kelly stated as Electra scratched her head, not paying attention to the fight going on not that far away.

"Yep."

"And the others?"

"Probably exactly who you're thinking," Electra replied, scanning the ground for a rock.

"Well, if what I'm thinking is right, it means that Letha is the white ranger," Kelly said, and earned a nod. "And Hunter is Crimson," Electra looked up, nodding.

"What are your reasonings?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip.

"The nickname you gave him, narrows it down to two, which means that navy is Blake," Electra grinned and nodded, looking a little impressed.

"Very nice," the black ranger told her before taking a step back and shaking her hands out. "Step back," Electra told her friend, who nodded and moved to the back of her prison. Electra raised her hands, and blasted the lock with darkness. Kelly watched with wide eyes as Electra kept a steady stream of power, chipping away at the lock until it burst open. Electra staggered, falling on one knee.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked as she hurried over, helping her back up.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Electra insisted. "Guys!" she called as they fought off Lothor. Shane looked over as they threw him back, and nodded.

"Let's go!" he yelled, and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Electra took Kelly's arm and teleported out, leaving Lothor to roar in anger.

1-2-3-4-5

Reappearing in Ninja Ops, everyone turning to face Kelly and demorphed, crowding around her as they bombarded her with questions, concerned about her.

"Guys!" Cam called from the computer. "I'm sure that your yelling is not helping anything right now," he told them, and the rangers backed off, giving Kelly room to breathe as the dizzy spell wore off.

"Sorry, I always forget about that," Electra apologised as she swayed a little.

"Well, I finally know why you guys are always running off," Kelly shrugged, smiling at her friends. "But why are they calling you a traitor?" Electra frowned slightly.

"Excellent question. One of the others can explain it," everyone looked at Electra as she spoke.

"Uh...why?" Tori asked.

"Because...I'm totally drained and..." Electra swayed again and collapsed. Everyone started forwards as Hunter caught her and lifted her up.

"She's always pushing herself..." he muttered. "I'll take her home," the thunder ranger decided, heading off.

"Now that that's sorted, there's still one thing we need to sort out," Letha grabbed Cam's arm and started dragging him out. After a moment, he realised what she meant and began to protest, but Letha was abnormally strong and stubborn.

"Give it up Cam, you'll never win!" Blake called as they laughed at the green ranger, before turning to Kelly to explain everything.

1-2-3-4-5

Belle glanced up from the book that she was reading as a shadow fell over her, and her grey eyes widened as she realised that it was Cam, who was fidgeting with his glasses nervously.

"Are you ok?" she asked, setting her book down.

"Yes – I mean no – I mean yes," Cam stumbled over his words as Belle raised an eyebrow. Cam sat down beside her and breathed out. He felt sick.

"Cam? What's wrong?" Belle was no concerned for the samurai sitting beside her. He was acting very odd.

"Belle..." Cam shook his head. He had to do this now, or he may never get the chance again. "I...well...I was wondering if you wanted to go out...with me...somewhere..." he cringed at how lame he sounded. Belle stared at him as he avoided her gaze.

"Well it's about time," finally he met her gaze as Belle blushed. She got to her feet and held out her hand. "I would love to, Cam," she told him, and Cam couldn't help but grin widely. He took her hand, and got to his feet. "Now you don't look like you're about to puke everywhere..." Belle teased, before moving closer. Cam's nerves returned as he didn't know how to react, before Belle kissed him. He kissed her back, putting a hand to her face, before they pulled apart. "Come on," Belle giggled, still holding onto his hand as she pulled him from the park.

**Yaaaay Cam romance! This and the previous chapter were actually one chapter, until I realised that it was way too long for one of my usual chapters!**

**I also forgot to add a chapter into Rebirth that I was planning on doing, so I did that today and can now start on As Dark as the Night!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Birthday Problems

Chapter 8: Birthday Problems

Feeling a poke to her side, Electra let out a whine and opened her eyes. As she blinked to clear her hazy vision, she frowned, noticing that her pillow had a heartbeat.

"Ready to wake up yet?" Hunter asked.

"No..." Electra whined, closing her eyes again before pausing. "Hunter...why are you here?" she asked, lifting her head to squint at him. As he went to explain, she remembered.

_Hunter just about managed to open the door to Electra's apartment, waking her cat Mozart, who was lying sprawled out along the sofa. The crimson ranger walking into Electra's room, which was messy, filled with books and clothes that had been tossed about. As he stepped over a pile of books, rolling his eyes at how disorganised Electra was, she stirred and looked up at him._

"_Hey..." she mumbled. "What's going on?" Electra asked as Hunter dropped her lightly onto her bed._

"_You passed out," he explained, frowning at her. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Hunter went to leave, but Electra reached out and grabbed his hand._

"_Stay...please..." she muttered, avoiding his gaze as worry showed in her eyes. Hunter nodded, and Electra shifted so he could sit down beside her. As he pulled her closer, Electra fell asleep again._

Electra's face heated up and she hid under the blanket while Hunter grinned, pulling her closer. "Sorry..." she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"Shut up, idiot," Electra peeked out, and Hunter got up, taking away her heat source. She shivered, and sat up. "Stop pushing yourself so much," Hunter pushed her down.

"I'm hardly pushing myself," Electra rolled her eyes. "But..." she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Come on," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Get up," he told her, and Electra looked up at him before diving under the covers.

"No!" she exclaimed, holding onto the blanket. "I'm not getting up. My bed is warm and it loves me," she stated childishly.

"And how am I any different?" Hunter raised an eyebrow at her childish behaviour. Electra peeked out at him and smirked.

"Bed lets me sleep," she pointed out. As she ducked under the blanket, Hunter grabbed the end and pulled. This began a tug of war, and unfortunately for Electra, Hunter was stronger. As he dropped the blanket, Electra curled up and closed her eyes.

"I knew you were lazy but this is just ridiculous," Hunter sighed. He walked over to the side and began to tickle her. Electra shrieked, slapping his hand away from her good side, but the crimson ranger just caught her hands and wrestled them away.

"You're evil," Electra laughed as she managed to shove him back.

"Not any more," he grinned. Electra laughed, and Hunter let her go. "Come on, we have to go meet the others," Electra pouted, before getting up.

"Gah! I need a shower!" she realised, and rushed off as Hunter rolled his eyes. Mozart walked in, looking up at Hunter, before walking back out, and Hunter could have sworn that the cat shook his head as he did.

1-2-3-4-5

"What the hell Hunter!" Electra demanded as the crimson ranger covered her eyes suddenly. "If I fall I'm going to kill you," she warned, her footsteps slowing in her attempt to ensure that she didn't trip.

"You're not going to fall," Hunter chuckled, leading her down the steps carefully as Electra grumbled. Finally, as they reached the bottom of the steps, Hunter removed his hands.

"Surprise!" everyone called as they stood on the beach. Electra frowned, before realising. She clapped her hands to her mouth as her friends, plus Amara and Vincent laughed.

"I knew you'd forgotten," Hunter laughed. "Happy birthday," he messed up her hair and passed her to talk to his brother.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday!" Letha giggled as she hugged her best friend.

"What? It happens!" Electra blushed as she wormed her way out of Letha's grip.

"Yeah, when you're like all old and stuff dude!" Dustin teased, earning a glare from the black ranger. Electra stuck out her tongue at the laughing ninja, before being caught up in a hug from her sister.

"I heard what went down with mum. What's happened to have you wearing that again?" Amara muttered in her ear as she tapped the morpher on her sister's wrist. Electra gulped, hoping Vincent didn't hear.

"I'll explain later," she replied, breaking away from her sister to talk to the others. Amara frowned, worried about Electra. She knew that their mother wasn't talking to Electra until she stopped her association with ninjas, which Amara knew was never going to happen. That's why she hadn't told them about her and Vincent being there. Especially Vincent. Anna would have her head.

"Yo, quit staring into space, loser!" Vincent tossed a beach ball that bounced off Amara's head and into her hands.

"Don't make me kill you kid!" Amara spun around and chased Vincent down the beach as he laughed.

1-2-3-4-5

Seth smirked as he watched the rangers through a monitor. He recognised the other two Davies siblings, having seen them around the temple.

"Amy, Benji," Seth snapped his fingers, and at once the two appeared in front of him. "A window of opportunity has arisen. Master Jak won't risk morphing in front of her brother and sister, especially now, when tensions within their family are so fragile," Amy smirked, a look of murderous intent in her eyes.

"What about them?" Benji asked. He still looked a little battered, but he seemed stronger than ever because of it.

"They aren't a target, but if they choose to get involved, well, it's their funeral," Seth instructed. Amy's smirk widened, and both she and Benji nodded before disappearing. Seth chuckled and leaned back in his seat, ready to watch the show.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra burst out of the sea with a gasp, her brown hair covering her eyes as her clothes were soaked. As she pushed her sodden hair from her face, the black ranger could see Hunter and Blake sprinting up the sand. She looked over at Vincent, who was busy digging a hole with Dustin, before disappearing in a flash of black and crimson. The thunder rangers skidded to a stop as she reappeared in front of them. With an angry yell, she leapt at them, catching Hunter and knocking him down before they both disappeared.

They reappeared in the air, and crashed into the sea with a loud yell.

"Have I ever told you that I hate that power?" Hunter spat out sea water with a grimace. Electra smirked as she wiped her hair from her face.

"Once or twice," she couldn't help but laugh, leaning in closer. However, before she closed the gap, Hunter grabbed her shoulders and pulled the brunette back underwater, just as something shot over their heads.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled as the pair emerged from the water. He ran towards the sea as they looked over, and forced themselves up.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Amy smirked as she and Benji walked down the beach. Benji held out his hand, and his weapon reappeared in his hand, dripping wet.

"Amy?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You know that girl?" Amara frowned at her younger brother.

"I dated her for like a month," Vincent shrugged, and Amara put a hand to her face.

"We'll discuss your dating habits later," Electra called. "Amara," she spoke in a low voice, keeping an eye on the two ex-students. The scarlet haired 22 year old nodded and grabbed Vincent's arm. She dragged him off as he protested loudly, and Amy scowled.

"Get ready," Benji spoke in a low voice as his armour appeared. He shot into the water, and Electra and Hunter pushed away from him to avoid his attack. However, Electra was caught in the stomach by his leg, and she fell back. Hunter caught his wrist as Benji went to land an attack with his weapon. He glanced around, allowing Electra time to recover. She blasted the boy back with her powers, making him flip through the air before he landed in deeper water.

"He's got the spirit of the crocodile," Electra grabbed Hunter's arm. "In water, we're screwed," they looked over at Benji, who recovered and shot towards them again with immense speed. Before he reached them, Electra teleported back to the beach with Hunter to avoid his attack.

"Don't be a coward!" Benji snarled, sending his crocodile spirit towards the shore, where everyone was gathered.

"Spirit of the lioness!" Amy summoned her own animal spirit from the bolder that she was standing on.

"Call to the beast inside! Liberate the Raccoon!"

"Call to the beast inside! Unlock the Fox!" a small raccoon in a grey aura and a fox spirit with a gold aura slammed into the crocodile and lioness before they reached the group. The raccoon danced around the snapping crocodile, while the fox and lioness rolled around, snarling and lashing at each other.

"Sorry sis, we're not sitting on the sidelines!" Amara called as she and Vincent ran over to their sister. The crocodile and lioness spirits were defeated, making Benji and Amy growl angrily.

"Mum's already seriously pissed at me Amara. She'll go nuts if she finds out I involved you guys. And she'll have your head for letting Vincent get involved," Electra warned, but Amara shrugged, not looking worried in the slightest.

"I'm not a kid," Vincent told his sisters. "I can live my own life, thank you very much," he told them indignantly. The two sisters looked at each other, and smirked at him.

"You're 17, you're still a kid," Amara stated, before both held out their arms to show their Master Stripes.

"And until you get this, mum and dad will always see you as a kid," Electra grinned, before Hunter nudged her.

"There's still a slight problem," he indicated to Amy and Benji, who were recovering from the surprise attack.

"Are you willing to expose yourself to your own family, you traitor?" Amy smirked, and Electra sighed.

"Tell him," Shane spoke up, and everyone looked at the red ranger in shock. "It's our only option," the air ninja shrugged. Electra smiled, mouthing thanks to him.

"Tell me what? Electra? Why are you a traitor?" Vincent asked hesitantly, looking at Amy as she smirked.

"Vince...we're the Power Rangers. These guys are ninjas, and I've been branded a traitor for helping them stop Lothor two years ago," Electra explained, and Vincent turned to stare at her. "So, you can choose to either join us or cut all ties," Electra looked away, waiting for him to break his unbearable silence.

"You already knew, Amara?" the young man asked. The raccoon master nodded. "And that's why mum's pissed with you?" Electra nodded as well, before Vincent suddenly punched her arm, making her yelp. "You moron! You think I'd put such crappy beliefs over my sisters?" Electra went red, but couldn't help the grin appearing. "Honestly, you idiots could have told me," he grumbled, before turning to face the two teens nearby. Amy and Benji were shocked, not only at how Electra had told him the truth, but at the fact that both Vincent and Amara didn't care. "You hear that? Blood is thicker than water, and if you go after my sister for such a lame-ass reason, you'll have to fight me too!" Vincent smirked at them.

"Your sentimental bullshit is getting old!" Amy screeched, gripping her lance tightly. Shane smirked and stepped forwards.

"Ready?" he called.

"Ready! NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the eight morphed and drew their weapons to meet Amy and Benji's attacks.

"So much for not involving innocent bystanders," Tori frowned as she deflected Benji's swing.

"They're not innocent anymore!" Benji snarled back as he threw her arms back to attack. He caught her several times before Blake slammed his thunder staff into his side and threw him aside, catching Tori before she fell.

"They sided with a traitor, which makes them guilty!" Amy caught Shane's punch and threw him into Dustin. "They're just as much traitors as she is!" the lioness decided. Letha stood between her and Vincent, and raised her hand.

"I've just about had it with your self righteous justice," the sunlight around them seemed to grow stronger, and navy and white sparks shot from her hand. Amy was stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening.

"What the hell?!"

"Just a little trick I picked up in Reefside," Letha smiled under her helmet, before the light suddenly started sparking around Amy. It hit her, and she screamed as more and more sparks rose from the ground and hit her.

"Get back!" Cam yelled as Amy's suit started to glow. Everyone leapt back, but there was no explosion. Amy's screams increased as her suit changed shape. The helmet became more like a lionesses head and the visor began to glow red as any view of Amy under it disappeared.

Finally her screams died down and she stood motionless, not making a sound as nobody moved.

"Amy?" Benji spoke quietly, raising a hand to put on her shoulder. However, she suddenly spun around and slashed at her brother, raking her claws down his armoured chest and making him cry out. He hit the ground hard as his armour faded, and he clutched at his chest before disappearing, leaving Amy alone with the stunned rangers..

"Guys..." Shane spoke slowly as the girl turned around, making an inhuman growl as she faced them. "We've got to retreat," Amy slowly moved towards them, no longer needing her lance. The claws seemed to have become real. "Now!" Shane shouted. The Ninjas nodded and disappeared in a smoke screen. Electra grabbed Amara and Vincent as Amy quickened her pace with a shrill shriek, and just as she launched herself at them, Electra threw the two through a portal and jumped through herself.

**Spent the day playing Civilization 5 so didn't get much written, though I did get a couple of ideas down so yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	9. A Side Effect

Chapter 9: A Side Effect

As the rangers reappeared in Ninja Ops, Cam rushed to his computer and the others looked around.

"What the heck happened back there?" Blake demanded as they demorphed.

"Where's Electra?" Hunter realised that his girlfriend was missing from the group.

"She did get away, didn't she?" Letha asked Cam, who brought up an image of Amy, who was prowling the beach alone. There was no sign of Electra, Amara or Vincent.

"We can't just sit around while that freak is out there!" Dustin exclaimed, before jumping as Electra appeared, carrying a large book that was almost bigger than her.

"Where were you?" Shane demanded, and Electra looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Pai Zhuq temple. I left Amara and Vincent there and got this," she put the book on the table and opened it up. "Needless to say they're going to kill me for not explaining just how I got them there so fast," she mused quietly.

"That's a nice book and all, but I don't think now is the time to be reading dude," Dustin commented. Electra couldn't help but smile as she sat down to read it.

"Believe me Dustin, this is important," the others gathered around as she skimmed through the faded writing. "When I was little, I remember my dad talking to Master Finn about a strange prophecy," Electra explained.

"A prophecy? Like the scroll Sensei has?" Shane asked curiously.

"No, like the one you eat," Electra rolled her eyes and turned the page. "I only remember the first two lines, but I think I understand it now," the black ranger took a breath, before looking up. "When Darkness and Light unite, those who invoked the hidden magic of the beginning..." she trailed off, unable to remember the rest.

"Electra," Cam frowned as he turned around in his chair. "Have you used your Dino Powers on Amy?" Electra frowned as she thought about it, before realising.

"Yes, I did, back when Myka and I were first attacked by them, I used my powers on them to push them back," she remembered with wide eyes.

"That could be what it means about darkness and light uniting. When Letha used her powers, that's when Amy changed," the green ranger stated. "But what about the 'hidden magic' it mentions?" Cam wondered.

"Cam, would another word for 'beginning' be 'Genesis'?" Electra asked the genius, who nodded. "Then I know what the hidden magic is," Electra put her finger on the page open in front of her, where a drawing of a woman dressed in a Pai Zhuq uniform was placed.

"Who is that?" Tori queried as the Ninjas and Samurai leaned closer to look at the picture.

"And is she available?" Shane grinned, earning a couple of laughs.

"Her name is Genesis. She was a Pai Zhuq master, back around the time it was first created," Electra explained. "She was one of the best. But, she wanted to be immortal, to remain the best for eternity. She turned on the other masters and killed them, stealing their animal spirits for a spell to become immortal," Electra turned the page.

"So I think she's still available Shane," Hunter smirked to the red ranger, who laughed.

"But what has that got to do with hidden magic?" Tori asked as Electra skimmed through the rest of what was left of the text on Genesis.

"Genesis was powerful, and she was well in tune with her swan spirit," Electra closed the book and stood up. "She was also very smart. Somehow, she managed to bond with her Swan spirit in such a way that they could remain as one for longer than ten minutes, in strange armour," all of them remembered when Electra had unleashed her animal form.

"Do you think that's what Seth and the other two have done?" Sensei asked, having been listening from the side.

"Yeah. It makes sense. But because they've only been students about a year, they weren't as in tune with their animal spirits, which is why they can't control it properly, like with Benji when his suit nearly killed him," this made sense, but they all still wondered what had happened with Electra and Letha's powers to make Amy go crazy.

"Wait a minute," Cam suddenly spoke up. "Since it's not a perfect copy of Genesis, do you think that's what happened to Amy?" With your powers combined, maybe it sped up the process happening to them, and it caused the magic to allow the animal spirit to take over?" Cam theorised. Electra though about this for a moment before nodding.

"I'm going to find my dad. He should remember the rest of that prophecy. Maybe it'll help find a way to cure it," she lifted the book, just as the computer began to beep, showing Amy terrorising Blue Bay Harbour, no longer content with prowling the beach.

"We'll deal with her," Shane nodded.

"I'll go with Electra," Hunter spoke up suddenly. "This is the kinda opportunity that Seth might try and take advantage of, especially if he thinks you had something to do with his sister going nuts," Shane nodded and the rest left. "Your parents are gonna love this," he commented.

"Well tough to them," Electra rolled her eyes and took his hand. "This is important, they'll just have to get over it," they disappeared in a flash, leaving Sensei to watch the computer screen with concern.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright guys!" Shane spoke as they moved towards Amy. "We have to stop her, but not destroy her," he told them. Amy turned and snarled angrily at them; the visor glowing bright red as she stalked towards them slowly.

"Try this..." Letha stepped forwards as her eyes flashed navy under her helmet. However, instead of paralysing Amy, the light hit her and shot back at Letha, slamming into her and sending her flying with a cry.

"Letha!" Dustin yelled as she hit a wall and sank to the ground with a low moan. The yellow ranger's loud yell caused Amy to target him next, running at him with speed that she shouldn't have possessed. Tori blocked her path and swung her leg around, catching Amy on the side and knocking her a few feet away.

"What? That should have downed her!" Shane choked as it didn't even seem to hurt. Before, Amy went down quickly. She was inexperienced and lacked the years of training that the rangers had. But now, she was faster, stronger, and all around tougher. Amy let out an inhuman snarl and leapt at Tori, slashing down the blue ranger's front. A shower of sparks exploded from her suit as Tori cried out and hit the ground.

"I think as her animal spirit takes over and merges with Amy's malicious intent, she grows stronger," Cam theorised as Blake blocked Amy's next attack that was aimed at Tori.

"You mean, the longer we let this last, the more she's gonna kick our butts?" Blake summarised as he blocked another hit.

"To an extent...yes," Cam nodded.

"We're four rangers down here Cam! How do you expect us to manage to defend ourselves, let alone hold her off?!" Shane demanded. Cam regarded him coolly under his green helmet.

"We've gotten our of worse situations before, Shane. Just concentrate," the Samurai ranger told him. Dustin looked at Letha, who hadn't moved, before letting out a breath.

"We've just gotta buy enough time for Hunter and Electra to figure something out," he mumbled, looking at Amy, who was still attacking Blake. The thunder ninja was dodging each of her moves and slowly leading her away from Tori, but it was likely that he'd be hit eventually.

"Woohoo!" a voice cheered, and they all looked around as a red blur shot past the rangers, connecting with Amy and throwing her a good distance away. "Down you go," Connor grinned widely.

"Connor?" Shane blinked in surprise at his successor's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" he asked the jock as Blake helped Tori up.

"Electra called in a favour. Figured you'd need the extra help," Connor explained as Amy recovered from the sudden attack, getting to her feet.

"You don't have ranger powers any more," Cam pointed out. "This is too dangerous," he warned him. Connor shrugged, easily avoiding Amy's attack with his powers.

"Doctor O is always saying 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger'," the 19 year old pointed out. "Anyway, I don't think this is the time to discuss this, do you?" Cam reluctantly nodded and turned his attention to Amy, who was slowly advancing on them.

"Let's just hope we last long enough for Electra to get the end of that prophecy," Shane frowned, raising his fists.

1-1-1-1-1

Electra pocketed her phone after calling Tommy to call in her favour, and looked around the peaceful area that had been where she had grown up, when she wasn't in the Pai Zhuq temple.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked curiously as they walked along the quiet street.

"Just outside of Ocean Bluff," Electra answered in a quiet voice as they walked towards Electra's childhood home. She hadn't been back since she had moved to Blue Bay Harbour the first time. "Here we are," Electra hesitated as they reached the large house. A large dog lay sleeping on the porch, and as they approached it, Hunter recognised it.

"Isn't that your sister's dog?" he asked, remembering how he had been tackled by him before.

"Yeah," Electra murmured, crouching to pet Atka as he opened his eyes and looked up. "Amara's been busy with a lot of stuff lately, so she asked if mum and dad could look after him," she explained, and straightened up. After hesitating, Electra knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened, and Anna looked out, before scowling.

"Noa, I told you-"

"You're having nothing to do with me, I know," Electra sighed, and stopped her from shutting the door in her face. "I need to talk to dad. It's about that prophecy he heard when I was little," Anna's eyes widened.

"What about it?" Glen appeared in an instant, opening the door. "You're referring to the Dark and Light one, right?" he asked, and Electra nodded.

"I need to hear how it ends. It's started," she explained. Anna looked to her husband, who frowned as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

"I think you should come in and explain," Glen told her, and Electra nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra explained the whole story. How Seth, Benji and Amy were attempting to destroy her, and all ninjas. She told her dad about how they had attempted to recreate Genesis's magic, and how she and Letha were the controllers of darkness and light. This also resulted in having to tell him of her time as the Crimson Dino Ranger, at which point her mother had left the room.

"Well...you've definitely been busy," Glen commented when she finished explaining everything.

"Dad, we need to know the end of that prophecy," Electra pleaded, and he nodded.

"Master Finn told me about it years ago. Master Mao believed that you were connected to it," Glen admitted, and Electra exchanged looks with Hunter. "When Darkness and Light unite, those who invoked the secret magic of the Beginning, will find themselves overcome by their spirits, until they find their master, and their end," he recited.

"Their...end?" Electra breathed in horror. "No...I can't..." she trailed off, horrified by the ending of the prophecy. She had hoped that it would help them reverse the magic.

"Their Master...Electra...that's you," Hunter spoke softly, and Electra stood up.

"I won't destroy them. These powers have already caused enough problems and misery," she spoke angrily as she looked at her hands, and Hunter stood up.

"They've also saved people, or did you forget that you saved Trent and his dad using them?" he pointed out.

"How'd you know about that?" Electra spun around to stare at him in her surprise.

"Kira told me," Electra frowned when he explained.

"Damn rockstar...I got her and Trent together...she shouldn't be ratting me out," she grumbled in annoyance.

"Electra," Glen stood up, folding his arms. "This is how the prophecy ends. You need to follow it, or something terrible could happen. One of them is already running rampant, she could really hurt people," Glen warned her.

"Then I'll stop her!" Electra looked around at him. "But I won't destroy her," she told him firmly, and took Hunter's hand. "Thanks dad," she looked to Glen, who nodded.

"Happy birthday kid. I hope you figure it all out," Electra managed a weak smile, before they disappeared.

**Thinks get really depressing about now...I apologise.**

**I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Finding their Master

Chapter 10: Finding their Master

Dustin slammed into a wall and fell forwards, hitting the ground hard. He let out a groan as Amy advanced on him. The others were struggling to get up too, and Connor was trying to gain her attention while staying out of her reach.

A loud, high-pitched scream echoed through the area, knocking Amy flying as Dustin put his hands to his helmet.

"Dustin, are you ok?" Kira asked as she ran over. Tommy, Ethan and Trent leapt out of Tommy's jeep as they skidded to a stop, ready to help fight as best they could.

"Yeah...but I think you broke my eardrums," he groaned as Kira pulled the Earth Ninja to his feet. She smiled apologetically, before looking around as Amy screeched and leapt at them again.

Trent slammed into her, having appeared from the wall after using his powers to hide. He kicked Amy so she rolled away, before looking to Kira to ensure she hadn't been hit.

"You guys ok?" Tommy called as he and Ethan ran up.

"We've been better," Letha grumbled as she made her way over, in a lot of pain. "She packs a real punch, be careful," he warned, rubbing her chest.

"When don't they?" Ethan questioned as they turned to face Amy, who was being distracted by Connor. Eventually Amy got a lucky hit it and threw the jock aside. "Connor!" Ethan yelled as Connor rolled away, and the ninja rangers leapt on Amy, forcing her attention away from Connor as his friends helped him up.

"Letha wasn't kidding when she said this freak packs a punch," Connor groaned, an arm around his ribs. Amy let out a roar and threw the rangers off her, with Shane colliding with Trent as Amy turned to the ones still standing. She ran at them again, and Kira let out another ptera-scream, making everyone flinch and cover their ears as Amy was thrown into a building.

"I don't know how much longer we can last," Dustin groaned as he pushed himself back up, and helped Cam up. Tommy, Trent and Connor were doing their best to keep Amy distracted, and Ethan used his own powers to block attacks that would have hit the others, but he was wearing down quickly. Even with his armour, Amy was managing to inflict pain.

"We just gotta last until Hunter and Electra get back," Shane got up and used his power over air to blast Amy back, throwing her through a wall as she went to strike Tommy, who had gotten too close.

"Let's hope that's soon," Blake groaned as Tori used her power over water to keep Amy down as the others backed away.

"Guys!" they looked around as Electra and Hunter ran up to them.

"Finally! What took so long?" Shane demanded as Amy struggled to get up.

"We have a problem," Electra ignored him. "The prophecy doesn't tell us how to reverse it," they stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding. How are we supposed to stop her? She's kicking our butts!" Tori exclaimed as Amy got up, only to be knocked back down by another ptera-scream from Kira. When she finished, Kira's legs gave out, and Trent caught her.

"Kira! You ok?" he asked as he helped her back up.

"Fine...I'm fine..." Kira mumbled, but it was obvious that she wasn't.

"Using your powers so much isn't helping," Tommy told her. All of the ex-rangers looked drained, Connor especially. They'd never used their powers for such a long time, and in the last year they'd barely had to use them at all.

"Electra..." Hunter spoke softly, and the others looked at them again as Electra clenched her fists.

"No," was all she said.

"What is it? What did the rest of the prophecy say?" Cam frowned, watching Electra carefully as he realised she'd never specified.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered, refusing to look at them.

"It says that they'll find their master, and their end," Hunter spoke up, and the group looked at him quickly.

"Their...end?" Letha put her hands to her mouth, which was covered by her helmet.

"I'm not doing it!" Electra yelled, glaring up at Hunter. "I won't destroy her, there's no point in talking about it!" she told him angrily.

"Do you have much of a choice?" Connor asked suddenly. "Take a look, there's nothing human in there," he gestured to Amy, who had gotten up again. She let out another fierce roar, and Blake and Dustin went to fight her off, knowing the others were too exhausted to do so.

"She was my _student_. She was human. I won't do it!" Electra shouted. Tears burned at her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Amy was powerful, and they wouldn't last much longer just holding her off. She was too powerful. And she knew Connor was right. There was nothing left of Amy inside the monstrous lioness currently attacking her friends.

"We can't...we can't destroy her..." Tori muttered, before rushing to help as Amy caught Blake across the chest and he hit the ground, demorphing. Hunter morphed and ran to help too.

"We're all exhausted, we can't keep doing this," Shane frowned as they watched Blake and Dustin struggle to lay any effective hits on Amy, while also avoiding her attacks. "At this rate, she's gonna beat us, and hurt innocent people," he stated.

"You're asking me to kill someone Shane," Electra whispered.

"No, I'm not!" Shane exclaimed. "There's nothing human left in there! I'm asking you to destroy a monster, because you're the _only _one who can!" he told her in frustration.

"Electra," Tommy walked over, looking thoughtful. "Do you remember the video you guys watched when I was kidnapped by Mesogog?" he asked her, and Electra lifted her head, frowning.

"The one of all the past rangers?" Connor asked as they watched him curiously.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "Do you remember the Wild Force Power Rangers? How they had to fight Master Org?" he asked, and Electra nodded. "Master Org was a human before he became what he was. He used some kind of evil seed to become Master Org, and by the end, there was no human left in him," Tommy told Electra. "Just like this. I'm sorry Electra, but there's no other choice," he told her as Letha cried out and ran to help Dustin, who had gone down too.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" Electra asked softly, knowing that he was right. There was nothing left of Amy. But she had been human once. She had been Electra's student.

"Don't forget about Lothor. He's technically still a human, and my uncle. But we didn't hesitate to send him into the Abyss the first time," Cam reminded her. The black ranger didn't respond, until she heard Letha cry out, and looked up sharply to find her, Hunter and Tori hitting the ground, demorphing. "Stop it!" Electra reacted instinctively when she saw them lying helpless as Amy went to attack them.

Electra blasted her with her powers of darkness, not letting up as Amy struggled to fight it, to land a finishing blow on Tori. Amy staggered back and fell after a moment, and Electra stopped, falling on one knee. Cam and Ethan helped her back up as Amy let out an agonising snarl, before starting to glow. The light was blinding, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

The light subsided, and they found that Amy was gone. Nothing remained, and Electra fell to her knees as it sank in.

"Electra-"

"Save it!" she spat as Cam tried to speak, and got back up. "I'm out!" she yanked her morpher off and threw it at him before disappearing. Cam just about caught the ancient piece of technology, muttering about treating it more carefully as the others got up.

"I'll go talk to her," Hunter suggested, taking the morpher from Cam. They nodded silently, and Hunter took off to try and find Electra.

"Thanks for helping out you guys," Shane turned to the ex-rangers, who nodded.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Tommy told them, and Connor smirked a little. "We were glad to help. I better get these guys home though. Let us know if Electra's ok," Shane nodded as Tommy herded Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent back to his Jeep.

"Good thing I was back home visiting," Trent mused to Kira, who nodded as she took his hand, worried about Electra.

1-2-3-4-5

Amara sighed as she closed another book and put it away. She couldn't believe Mao's request of her. Sure, she'd been searching for what it was she wanted to do since she had become a master, but what Master Mao had asked her to do was ridiculous. And involved a lot of research into the history of Pai Zhuq.

"I really hope they're ok," Amara mumbled. She couldn't focus on her work after what had happened on the beach. Something bad had happened to Amy, and judging from the phone call Amara had gotten from her mother, it was going to get a lot worse.

There was a loud bang as Electra appeared in the library and knocked over a stack of books. "Electra?" Amara stood up quickly and hurried over to Electra, whose head was lowered as she shook. Her arm was noticeably bear. "Electra, what happened? Where's your morpher?" she asked quickly.

"Amy's gone..." Amara's eyes widened as Electra whispered. "I had to destroy her...there was nothing left but her animal spirit...but I...I destroyed her Amara," Electra looked up, and Amara found that tears were streaming down her face. "I destroyed my student," her face scrunched up as she began sobbing, and Amara pulled her in close, sinking to the ground with her little sister as she wailed uncontrollably. Amara looked up as she heard someone nearby, and found Myka standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes as she watched her teacher break down.

**I honestly don't know how I was planning on ending this chapter when I first starting writing this about 3 years ago. I don't think I intended things to go this way, but they did. I hope it turned out well!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. One Ranger Less

Chapter 11: One Ranger Less

Seth punched the wall and let out a furious scream. Lothor was nowhere to be found, and Benji stood in front of his brother, tears glistening in his eyes as he watched Seth scream curses.

"That bitch! She killed her!" Seth summoned his sword and smashed it through Lothor's seat, cutting clean through it. He attacked it again and again, until it was nothing but scraps. Even then, his anger had not died down. "Amy's gone because that treacherous bitch doesn't realise what she's done is wrong!" Seth hurled his sword so it slammed into the wall and remained there. The tears spilled down Benji's face as he remained silent. It had been a few days, and when he wasn't yelling and attacking things, Seth was sending monster after monster to fight the Ninjas. His anger only grew when Electra didn't show up, and each monster was destroyed regardless.

"Not my chair..." Lothor complained as he walked in, and Seth turned his murderous gaze on the ninja.

"Your monsters are worthless! Every single one of them is defeated!" Seth screamed and ran at Lothor, swinging a punch as his armour appeared. Lothor caught it easily.

"Don't take your anger out on me boy, it's not worth you getting knocked on your ass," the ninja warned, and Seth let out a yell and swung another fist, but Lothor caught it too. He shoved the fifteen year old back, and Benji caught him. He didn't speak. He hadn't spoken since they had watched Electra destroy what was left of Amy.

"You're just as worthless as your damn monsters!" Seth roared as he pulled out of Benji's grip and attacked Lothor again, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Listen kid, these failures are just as much on you as they are me," Lothor told him. "Don't blame me because your sister underestimated these pests. You were warned not to recreate that spell," he snarled, fed up with the boy's temper tantrum. Seth looked up at him, and his fury grew again. He let out a furious shriek, but this time there was something more than just his rage behind it. Black and purple energy flew from his body and slammed into both Lothor and Benji, and floored them. It died as Seth's eyes opened and he looked around.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with wide eyes. He'd felt the power behind it.

"That's what I'd like to know," Lothor grumbled as he got to his feet. Seth stood up too, staring at his hands.

"Benji? You know anything about this?" Seth looked to the younger sibling, who shrugged, shaking his head.

"Whatever it was, it reacted to your anger..." Lothor commented as he watched Seth warily, stepping back just in case it happened again. Seth closed his open hands into fists, and focused on that anger again. The black and purple energy returned, a little more controlled, before Seth lost control again and the energy exploded outwards, flooring Benji and pushing Lothor back.

"I need to find out what this is," Seth walked off, leaving Lothor and Benji to exchange confused glances.

1-2-3-4-5

"Electra, it's been days. You need to eat something," Amara pleaded as she sat in front of Electra, who just lay curled up on the bed.

"I have eaten," Electra mumbled.

"You've eaten a piece of toast in the last two days. And that's only because I practically shoved it down your throat," Amara frowned, but Electra didn't respond. She'd completely shut down after she'd cried until she'd passed out. Amara was at a loss. She didn't know what to do.

"Just leave me alone...please..." Electra whispered, and Amara stood up, tears burning at her brown eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Amara told her gently, and left the bedroom, shutting the door. The young woman put a hand to her face, and took a deep breath before hearing a knock at the door. She frowned, and walked downstairs. She opened the door, and found Hunter standing there, looking a little awkward.

"Myka told me she was here," Hunter explained softly as Amara went to ask.

"Come in," Amara gestured, and shut the door behind him. "She's completely closed herself off," Amara leaned against the wall. "She won't eat, she barely talks, and when she manages to get to sleep, she wakes up screaming. I don't know what to do," she shook her head.

"She gave her morpher back to Cam," Hunter held it up. "She's the only one who can use it. And we need her. These monsters are getting stronger and they're attacking more often," he told her, and Amara nodded.

"You can try and talk to her, but I don't know how much good it'll do," Amara shrugged.

"That's ok, I have a backup plan if it doesn't," Hunter told her.

"First door on the right," Amara told him, and Hunter went up the stairs.

"Go away," as soon as he opened the door, Electra spoke. Hunter managed to bite his tongue, and walked over. He took a seat on the floor beside her, looking up at the young woman who looked sick. "I'm not going back, how can I?" she whispered.

"Because Seth and Benji are still out there. And so is Lothor," Hunter reminded her in a quiet voice. "The attacks have been happening a lot more often. There's been at least two a day," he told her. They were all exhausted from the frequent attacks.

"Seth must be pissed. Only natural, considering..." Hunter let out a frustrated groan.

"Electra, it wasn't your fault," he told her, but she just rolled over. Losing his temper, he grabbed her and forced her to face him. "It wasn't. There was _nothing _left of Amy, and if you hadn't stopped her, she would have killed Letha, Dustin, Blake, Tori, and me!" Hunter told her, frustrated. He didn't know how to help. Even after she'd turned good again and lost the will to fight, she hadn't been as bad.

"There had to be something I could have done," Electra mumbled as she sat up, and Hunter pulled her close.

"There's one person who you'll listen to," he murmured, and pulled her up. She tried to put up some resistance, but failed. Knowing that there was only one way to get her up, he lifted her into her arms.

"You know, I was trying to go for the 'not forcing her to do stuff she doesn't want to do' way," Amara commented as Hunter walked down the stairs.

"That way hasn't worked so far. And we need her more than any of us stubborn idiots will care to admit," Hunter told Amara. "There's one person that Electra listens to and trusts more than anyone, so hopefully he can knock some sense into her," Electra struggled in his grip.

"Let me go dammit," Amara straightened up as she noticed it. While Electra fighting it, even just being around Hunter was making her open up.

"No, you can't escape as long as someone's holding onto you, otherwise you'd bring them with you," Electra scowled, knowing he was right. "So let's go," Hunter nodded to Amara, who grinned and opened the door so he could leave.

"You are not doing your damn ninja streaking," she heard Electra warn Hunter.

"Then take us to Ninja Ops using your own powers," Hunter replied, and Electra growled before doing so, and Amara shook her head as she shut the door.

"I have to admit, I'm a little jealous of that...can't tell her that though," Amara commented softly. "I know exactly what she'd say...dammit...I really hope she'll be ok..." she murmured, sighing and heading off to continue her work.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam looked around as Electra and Hunter reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"I see you've been taking care of yourself," Cam commented sarcastically as Hunter finally set Electra down, but didn't let go of her completely, knowing that at the first chance, she'd bolt.

"As delightful as ever Cam," Electra responded in a flat voice, but there was life already back in her eyes. No matter how much she fought it, being around her friends brought her back.

"Electra!" Letha suddenly arrived and rushed over to hug Electra, taking care not to tackle her. Even in her excitement, the light ninja could see how weak Electra was. Hunter released Electra, indicating for Letha not to let go of her. Electra shot him a glare, and he smirked back.

"Alright, let's get on with the lecture," Electra sighed, trying to shrug Letha off with little success.

"Electra, you don't seem to realise that we need you right now," Electra froze as Sensei walked out. Damn. They really had found someone that she listened to. She'd assumed they'd meant Cam. He was usually in charge of lectures. "You are the only one who is capable of using the power of darkness. Cam moved, and Sensei took a seat in front of Electra. "What occurred the other day with Amy, that was beyond anyone's control. Prophecies cannot be changed, and they cannot be denied Electra. I would have done the same thing in your place," Electra seemed to take this in.

"We do really need you. Even if the guys are too stubborn to admit it," Letha told Electra softly, having let her go. She held onto her sleeve, watching her sadly. They'd all been pretty upset about not being able to save Amy, but they were all a lot more worried about Electra. Connor had offered to come and do another amazing speech like the one when he had convinced her to continue fighting for the Dino Thunder team, but they decided against it.

"This is all of our mess," Cam spoke up, his arms folded.

"And even if we did find someone else who could use your morpher, I don't think we'd be able to," Letha smirked, and Electra raised an eyebrow.

"She's got a point," Cam agreed. "Hunter hasn't let go of it since you left," both Cam and Letha smirked at Hunter, who glared at them from where he stood, leaning against the wall, but it was marred by a blush that spread across his face.

"Not cool," he growled, and Letha giggled as Electra managed a small smile.

"Well, Electra? You in?" Cam asked, and Electra hesitated.

"The prophecy can't be avoided, which means I'm the only one who can stop Benji and Seth if and when they lose control," she muttered. "They were my problem to begin with anyways...so ok. I'm in," she agreed, and both Cam and Sensei looked relieved as Letha hugged her tightly.

"Try not to throw it away next time," Hunter passed Electra her morpher, and Cam nodded, still not happy with it. Electra reattached her morpher to her wrist, thinking about the prophecy. She hoped that there was a way around it. For Benji and Seth's sake.

**If I can stop listening to the Attack on Titan opening long enough, I will attempt to get another chapter up either tonight or in the morning before I go to my friend's house. I won't be on my computer much over the weekend cause I will be helping her with stuff before Qcon (which is in two weeks today omg so excited)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Please review!**


	12. Back in the Game

Chapter 12: Back in the Game

Letha ducked under Dustin's punch and jumped back, grinning as he followed her. The two sparred in the sunshine, which was making Letha more powerful. She performed a tornado kick, which Dustin dodged. Letha pushed forwards, trying to land a hit on him, but he dodged again. She swung a kick that pushed Dustin back, but he recovered quickly and performed a series of hand gestures, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Dustin! That's cheating!" Letha whined as she looked around for her boyfriend. She let out a yelp as he appeared behind her and tickled her sides, making her start laughing. The earth ninja held onto her as she tried to escape, and continued to tickle her as she screamed with laughter.

"Really guys?" Electra looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you even train normally?" she taunted, and the two looked at her with blank looks. "Didn't think so," she chuckled, and returned to her book. Dustin and Letha looked at each other, before smirking.

"She seems to have recovered," Cam commented from where he and his father stood watching. The Samurai Ranger sighed as Letha and Dustin attacked Electra, stealing her book before Letha tickled her, making her laugh hysterically.

"Yes, but Electra still looks for a way around this prophecy," Sensei commented as he watched them. Electra broke free and both Letha and Dustin ran away laughing, still holding her book.

"You think there is one?" Cam asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"I do not know son," Sensei shook his head. "Possibly, if Letha does not use her Dino powers on them," he shrugged. "However, as you realised, they are only speeding up a slow process. I do not believe that there is a way out. She will only be delaying an inevitable path," Sensei told him sadly as they watched Electra chase them. After a moment she seemed to remember her powers, and appeared in front of them, tackling Letha to grab her book. Dustin yelped as Electra shocked him with a tiny amount of power, and both Electra and Letha burst out laughing at the noise he made.

"I really hope she'll be ok..." Cam sighed, shaking his head and walking off to start his class.

"You know what's weird?" Electra asked softly as she lay in the grass with Letha, Dustin and Tori, who had joined them after hearing their laughter.

"That there haven't been any attacks in days?" Tori suggested, and Electra nodded.

"Maybe they gave up?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Doubt it. Something feels wrong," Electra watched the clouds drifting past as she frowned. "Well, that could just be me," she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She then glanced to Tori, and smirked. "Hey, so Tori..." the water ninja frowned as she recognised Electra's tone. She'd heard it too often, especially since they had become Rangers again.

"What?" Tori's tone made it clear that Electra was on thin ice. Letha giggled, her head on Dustin's stomach as she watched.

"How come you and Blake aren't dating yet?" the white ranger stepped in before Electra could speak.

"Ok, I'm outta here," Tori decided, getting to her feet and brushing her uniform off.

"You won't be able to escape forever!" Electra called as the water ninja practically ran away. Her smirk widened, and she looked to the still giggling Letha, while Dustin seemed to have fallen asleep. Even Electra couldn't help but enjoy the peace as they lay in the sun.

1-2-3-4-5

Seth clenched his fists angrily. He still hadn't managed to harness whatever mysterious power he now possessed. He still didn't even know what it was.

"Benji!" he yelled, and his brother appeared almost instantly. He still hadn't spoken since Amy had been destroyed. "Has Lothor found a decent monster yet?" Seth demanded, and Benji nodded. "Go with it, and finish the Rangers off this time," he ordered, and Benji nodded again, disappearing. "I will find out what this is...I will," Seth hissed under his breath. "And I will destroy Master Jak..." he swore.

1-2-3-4-5

Benji barely even paid attention to the civilians of Blue Bay Harbour as they fled the city square, escaping from the monster, who was melting any metal it came into contact with. The teenager with him just looked around, wondering if Electra would show up this time.

The thought of his ex-master made his grip tighten around his weapon. He wanted to tear her apart. But those weren't his orders. He was to bring her back in one piece.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't beat the crap out of her first. And her friends were still fair game. He was going to kill them slowly and painfully.

Benji looked around as the monster was blasted back by Shane. The Rangers, already morphed, stood in front of the two, and Benji's eyes widened as he saw Electra standing with them. He let out a low growl, and nodded to the monster, before they ran at the Rangers.

"Benji..." Electra spoke softly as his hook weapon clashed against her naginata. "What happened with Amy...you need to understand," she blocked his next attack as he let out a snarl and kicked her, knocking her back. Shane and Blake blocked his next attack before he could follow her, and shoved him back. He then caught them both down the chests and knocked them out of the way, before Letha kicked the monster into him. The monster tripped, and knocked Benji down with him.

"I don't know if we're gonna get a chance to explain," Dustin commented. "Whoa!" he let out a cry as the monster's attack narrowly missed him, and melted down the street light behind him.

"We have to take care of this loser first!" Shane called, drawing his hawk blaster. As the monster got back up, Shane blasted him, and Dustin slammed his Lion Hammer into the back of him. He kicked Benji back as the 15 year old got back to his feet, and the boy stumbled and fell. It wasn't even a challenge for the Rangers, who still had bruises from fighting Amy.

"It won't be that easy!" the monster roared, and the Rangers were forced to scatter as he fired several blasts that melted anything it hit.

"Guys, we need to be careful," Cam warned slowly as he held up his weapon, ready to fight when he got a chance.

"How are we going to get close enough?" Tori asked softly, before leaping out of the way of another attack.

"Keep Benji distracted," Electra told Hunter and Blake, who nodded and started fighting the crocodile student. Electra turned to the monster and disappeared, reappearing behind him and kicking him. The monster cried out in surprise, and stumbled forwards, allowing Tori to blast him with her Sonic Fin. Electra grabbed Tori and teleported out of the way of the monster's counter attack, and she blasted him with her own weapon.

"Stay still!" the monster yelled as Electra evaded his attack again. His distraction gave Shane, Tori and Dustin the chance to combine their weapons.

"STORM STRIKER!" the monster spun around, but before he could attack them, Cam shot past and cut across his front. "FIRE!" the three primary coloured rangers fired their combined weapon, and destroyed the monster.

Seeing that yet another monster had fallen, Benji let out a frustrated yell and increased his attacks on the two thunder ninjas. When they forced him back, he narrowed his dark eyes, and a dark green aura surrounded him. Wordlessly, he summoned his animal spirit, which let out a snarl as it rushed at the two, knocking them back.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra summoned her animal spirit to fight off the crocodile. She danced around the snapping creature, landing blows and easily avoiding retaliations. The different in skill and strength was staggering, and showed just who was the master, and who was the student. As her Jackal distracted the Crocodile, Electra joined Hunter and Blake in fighting off Benji. The teen had already been overpowered before, and now he was having to fight the entire team. It wasn't long before he was floored, and his crocodile spirit was defeated.

"Give up kid, before you get hurt," Shane told him as the boy glared up at them angrily. His armour shattered, revealing his bruises and pale complexion. His breathing was erratic, and he seemed exhausted. The incomplete magic was clearly taking it's toll on him. Benji's fists clenched as he looked up at Electra. His rage grew, but he knew it was next to impossible to take the entire team on alone.

"Just stop fighting us Benji," Electra told him gently. "You need to hear what happened," Benji's eyes narrowed, and he disappeared. "Dammit," Electra tossed her blaster aside in anger.

"We'll get him next time, don't worry," Letha told her, grabbing her arm to stop her from storming off.

"There might not _be _a next time! Didn't you see?" Electra turned to look at her, her tone frustrated. "Whatever the heck they've done is killing them, without me even doing anything!" she exclaimed angrily, completely at a loss for what to do. She couldn't think of a way to stop Benji and Seth that didn't result in them being destroyed.

"You really need to start listening to us," Blake laughed. Electra turned her head, frowning under her helmet.

"He's right. We'll get them," Cam nodded.

"Like Blake said, listen to us for once," Hunter put a hand on Electra's shoulder. The black ranger didn't speak, but she nodded. She was very glad that she still wore her helmet, as tears burned at her eyes.

"Thanks guys..." she smiled despite her tears, and they nodded. Letha hugged her, and Electra squirmed. "Come on, stop," she grumbled, before the others joined in and Electra struggled even more. "I hate you all, you know that? Let me go!" she complained, making them laugh even more as she smiled under her helmet, glad that her friends were just as stubborn as she was, and wouldn't let her face it alone.

**Whoops, thought I'd posted this on Friday but apparently not! Sorry about that!**

**Anyways, I was at a friend's house all weekend and didn't get a chance to do any writing, what with tying roughly 300 necklaces, watching Firefly and Serenity, and playing Civ! Finally got my results this morning so I'm very happy that I passed and am now done with uni! So in my delight I decided to update!  
**

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!  
**


	13. Benji's Sacrifice

Chapter 13: Benji's Sacrifice

Benji hit the ground hard, blood dribbling from his mouth as Seth stood over him, his fist clenched.

"I told you to finish them off this time!" Seth snarled as Benji put a hand to his face. "Do you not care that they killed our sister?!" he demanded, and Benji looked up, his eyes narrowing. He got back to his feet, looking close to attacking Seth. But he wasn't stupid. He knew that Seth was the better fighter.

"You know..." Seth turned his dark gaze on Lothor, who walked into view. "There may be a way to defeat those meddling rangers," he told them, and both brothers turned to face him.

"And just what do you suggest?" Seth demanded slowly, his eyes narrowed as he watched the banished ninja.

"Before your sister met her...untimely demise, she almost had the rangers defeated," Lothor reminded them. "In fact, they had to call on some help from past rangers, if I recall," he stated them.

"What's your point Lothor?" Seth asked.

"My point is, with that kind of power, you could easily defeat them!" Lothor rolled his eyes at their lack of understanding.

"Just a few minor details. First: There's no way to come back from that. Second: We'd need that white ranger to do whatever she did last time," Seth frowned, folding his arms. Even he knew that what had happened to Amy was irreversible. "And not to mention, our _master _had no problem defeating Amy," Benji's fists clenched as he remembered it.

"That may be the price to pay to get revenge for your dear sister, and finally defeat that pain in the ass that is your teacher," Lothor shrugged, not really caring either way. "All you need to do to get the white ranger to use those powers, is target that annoying yellow ranger," Lothor smirked. "Their emotions make them predictable."

Seth hesitated, knowing that Lothor was right. Amy's power had grown to unimaginable levels when her animal spirit had taken control. It seemed like the only way they were going to be able to beat the rangers. But it meant that there was no going back. And there was the risk that Electra would use her powers and defeat them. She'd hesitated at first, but the moment her friends had been in danger, she'd destroyed Amy.

A hand tentatively touched Seth's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Seth looked up to see Benji watching him, the expression on his face speaking volumes.

"You'd do it?" Seth stared at him in shock. Despite everything, he loved his brother. He was all Seth had left. Benji nodded, and Seth looked away, before nodding. "Fine. Lothor, send a monster to distract our master," Lothor smirked at his words. This was going to be fun.

1-2-3-4-5

"No! Stop, lemme go!" Kelly rolled her eyes at Electra's yell. A couple of customers looked around as Electra escaped the giggling white ranger, who chased her to try and hug her again.

"Will you two stop messing around? You have work to do," Kelly scolded. Now that she knew who they really were, she accepted them running out of the shop at a moment's notice, but work still needed to get done, and she tried to get them to do as much as possible before they were called away.

"Tell that to Letha! She won't leave me alone!" Electra complained as she ducked behind a rack of swimwear.

"You need to get over this aversion to hugs Electra," Letha told her sternly, putting her hands on her hips. Kelly rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she served a customer, whose attention was mostly on the pair.

"I've survived 20 years just fine, I don't need to change," Electra told her, before an arm wrapped around her waist and she sighed. "Don't you start," she looked up at her grinning boyfriend as he pulled her closer.

"I dunno Letha, maybe she just doesn't like you," Hunter told the white ranger, who pouted. "I mean, she's got no problem with me doing this," he shrugged, and flinched as Electra elbowed him.

"Stop that, you're just going to start a fight," she told him, but his smirk told her that he was aiming for that.

"Hey, she hugged me once!" Letha pointed at him with a scowl.

"I thought you'd died!" Electra exclaimed louder than she meant to, and went red when a couple of people turned their heads to stare at her. She was referring to when Letha had been in the Thundersaurus Megazord when it had exploded. Letha just smirked victoriously.

"She hugged Cam once," Tori commented from where she sat, reading a magazine as Cam sat beside her, nodding. Letha's smirk dropped and Hunter looked down at Electra, both having been asleep at the time.

"I was sleep-deprived," Electra grumbled, going red. "Can't you stop this?" she pleaded to her boss, who smiled pleasantly from behind the counter.

"I would, but it's great entertainment," Kelly told her, and Electra let out a whine.

"You're all so mean," she complained, and Hunter pulled her closer, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Fighting over Electra again?" Shane asked as he walked in with Blake and Dustin, who was about to start his shift.

"What can I say? I'm just so popular," Electra dead-panned, making them laugh. "Will you please let me go?" she looked up at Hunter, who finally released her. As soon as Electra tried to escape from him, Letha tackled her in a hug, knocking them both to the ground. "Two years...two years and I'm still not able to avoid that..." Electra groaned, in pain as the others laughed.

"Say you like me the best!" Letha insisted, clinging even tighter as Electra tried to escape.

"Letha, we've been over this," Electra squirmed, and smirked. "I don't like any of you," she smirked, and Letha pouted, her grey eyes wide.

"How can you deny that face?" Shane asked, still laughing.

"Like this," Electra put a hand to Letha's face and shoved her away, finally breaking free from her grip.

"As amusing as this is, could you please get back to work?" Kelly asked as she watched them, shaking her head. Electra leapt to her feet and brushed herself off, but as she went to get to work, their morphers started beeping. The Rangers looked to Kelly with wide eyes, and she sighed. "Just go," she made shooing motions with her hands.

"Thanks Kelly, we owe you!" Letha grinned as they ran out of Storm Chargers. Kelly rolled her eyes and smiled, going to grab a supplies from the back.

1-2-3-4-5

Benji took a breath as he looked around the quarry. The monster was wandering about nearby, and Benji was playing with the weapon in his hands. He was scared. He knew that there was no coming back from what he was going to do. But despite his fears, Benji needed to do it. He wanted to do it.

He looked up as the monster was sent flying by a kick from Shane. The rangers stood nearby, ready to fight.

"Why is it _always _the quarry?" Letha asked, looking around with a mildly bored expression.

"At least it's away from civilians," Tori shrugged. Benji stood up, his armour appearing as he did so. He tightened his grip on his weapon, and got ready to fight as the monster recovered.

"You guys ready?" Shane called as they got into line.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Light!"

"Power of Darkness!"

"Green Samurai Power!"

So sooner had they morphed, had Benji launched at them. They were all taken by surprise when instead of his usual target, he went straight for Dustin. The yellow ranger blocked the move just in time, his eyes widening under his helmet.

"Whoa, just what did you do?" Shane asked as they all looked at Dustin as he shoved Benji backwards.

"I dunno dude," Dustin shook his head, but before they could figure out what was going on, the monster joined the attack. With one punch, he sent Electra rolling backwards.

"Geez, this guy hits harder than the usual goons," she groaned as she got back to her feet.

"That's because I sacrificed a special power for more strength! I don't need fancy tricks to take you out!" the monster then kicked Blake into Hunter, and the pair hit the ground hard. Benji went at Dustin again, just about dodging Shane's attack. The monster occupied Shane's attention, and Benji attacked Dustin again.

"Since when did he take a liking to you?" Letha blocked a hit that would have connected with Dustin's chest.

"No idea, but I don't like it," Dustin slammed his Lion Hammer against Benji's arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Benji, you need to listen to me," Electra grabbed his arm before he could fight back. "What happened to Amy was an accident that was no-one's fault," Benji's eyes widened at her rushed explanation. "There's a prophecy, and we didn't know-"

"BULLSHIT!" for the first time since his sister's death, Benji spoke. "It's your fault! Amy's dead because of you!" he screamed as tears spilled down his face, dripping out from under his helmet. He slammed his fist as hard as he could into her stomach, and threw her backwards into Hunter, before backhanding Letha so hard she spun before hitting the ground. Even while wearing her helmet, it hurt like hell.

"Just stop before you hurt yourself!" Cam yelled as he tried to get close, but the monster intervened and Cam was forced to go on the defensive before he ended up the one who got hurt.

"Shut up!" Benji put his hands to his helmet, trying to block them out. "Just shut up! I'm going to get revenge for my sister, and for Pai Zhuq!" he yelled as Letha tried to push herself up; her vision still spinning.

"Revenge for Pai Zhuq?" Cam frowned as Benji turned his attention back to Dustin, catching the confused yellow ranger across the chest with his hooked weapon.

"Revenge for what Benji?" Electra demanded as she got up. "The story was lost years ago! We don't even know _why _the two communities can't get on!" she yelled at him as Dustin fell back, demorphing.

"That's where you're wrong!" Benji spat. "And to be honest, I couldn't give a rat's ass about that right now. I'm getting my revenge for you bastards killing my sister," he looked down at Dustin, whose eyes were wide.

"No!" Letha screamed as Benji went to strike the Earth Ninja again. Letha raised her hand, and her Dino powers kicked in, freezing him on the spot.

"Thanks for the help," Benji spoke, before letting out a yell of agony as the sparks started flying from the ground, hitting him just like they did Amy. With Hunter's help, Dustin scrambled to his feet and they backed away quickly as even the monster was surprised.

"He...he did that on purpose," Electra's eyes were wide. Benji's yelling continued as he went through the same transformation as Amy had done.

"Now for my main job!" the monster turned and caught Electra with a punch that sent her flying. "By the time I'm done with you, the rest of these losers will be dead!" he laughed, before being caught by a blast from Hunter's Crimson Blaster.

"Not going to happen," the thunder ninja growled as he stood with his brother, ready to fight the monster as Electra got back up. With a much more powerful monster, and Benji losing control of his animal spirit, this battle was going to be a problem.

**Accidentally updated with this before realising that I hadn't posted chapter 12! Whoops...  
**

**Anyways, I hope you like it!**


	14. The Crocodile

Chapter 14: The Crocodile

Seth and Lothor watched the screen in stunned silence. Neither of them could believe that Benji had actually gone through with it. Seth's fists were clenched so tightly that his nails had dug into his palms, and he had drawn blood. Now he'd lost both his brother and his sister.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lothor leaned forwards as Benji's transformation slowed to a stop. Seth nodded slowly. Thanks to Benji, they could finally get revenge for Amy, and destroy ninjas.

"Come on Benji...don't let me down now," Seth whispered as he stared, unblinking, at the screen, willing his brother to succeed.

1-1-1-1-1

Electra hit the ground again, every muscle in her body in pain. The monster that Lothor had sent with Benji had been focusing completely on her, only attacking the others to get them out of his way.

"Guys, Benji's uh...stopped," Letha called slowly as she watched the crocodile student nervously. The others looked around, and found Benji standing just as motionless as Amy had done before. His helmet was longer, seeming more like a crocodile's mouth, rather than the squashed version that it had been before the transformation.

"Uh, maybe if we don't disturb him, he won't do anything," Dustin gulped, having morphed again. However, it was just wishful thinking, as Benji let out a howl and turned to them. "Guess not," he groaned as Benji shot at them.

"That's why this guy is focusing on Electra!" Cam realised. "They know her power is the only one that will take down Benji!" he told them as the rest of the rangers blocked attacks from both Benji and the monster.

"Dammit, they really did plan this!" Electra held out a hand to attack Benji, only to be lifted off her feet and thrown into the wall of the quarry by the monster. He then grabbed her again and slammed her into the wall again. Electra let out a cry as her shoulder slammed into a protruding rock, before she hit the ground hard, and didn't move.

"Electra!" Hunter yelled, but was forced to concentrate on the monster as he aimed a punch at him.

"Oh, that's not good," Letha whimpered, and leapt back to avoid Benji's claws. When Shane and Blake intercepted to fight him off, Letha turned and ran to help her best friend as the others fought off the monster. "Electra, please, wake up," she shook Electra, who let out a low moan, but did nothing else. "We need you, you're the only one who can beat him..." Letha shook her even more, and Electra swatted at her.

"M'wake..." she mumbled.

"Letha move!" Dustin's yell made Letha look up, and her grey eyes widened as she saw Benji rushing towards her at an unbelievable speed. Her eyes widened, knowing that if she moved out of the way, there was the risk that Benji would choose to go after Electra.

However, Electra suddenly moved, raising her head as she aimed her hand at Benji. She blasted him with darkness, making him roar out and struggle against it. For a moment, it seemed that they had him beaten already. Until Electra's powers seemed to short out, and her head dropped as she passed out again.

Benji recovered from the attack, but before he could continue advancing on Letha and Electra, Blake tackled him and the two rolled along the ground.

"Come and get me big guy!" Blake taunted as he leapt back to his feet. Benji let out a snarl and brushed Shane aside as the red ranger ran towards him. He then knocked Blake's thunder staff out of his way and scratched down Blake's chest several times, making him cry out and fall back. "I so didn't mean that literally," he groaned, and looked up as Benji let out a snarl and went to hit him again.

"No!" Tori stepped in the way and took the brunt of the hits, which just kept coming.

"Tori!" Blake yelled as the blue ranger stumbled and fell, demorphing as she lay still, her eyes closed. Benji let out another snarl, before being tackled by both Blake and Hunter, who fought with the thrashing crocodile.

"You better not be forgetting about me!" the monster mocked as he noticed Cam's torn attention. The Samurai managed to block his attack, but the force pushed him back a couple of steps.

"Hunter, Blake! Swap with me!" Cam struck the monster and knocked him back. The thunder brothers nodded as Shane lifted Tori and carried her away from the battle over to Letha, who was still trying to wake up Electra.

"I'll look after her," Letha told the worried leader, who nodded and ran back over to help Cam and Dustin fight Benji.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" Hunter and Blake combined their weapons and pointed it at the monster. "FIRE!" Hunter pulled the trigger, and the blast slammed into him, but didn't destroy him. "Oh great," Hunter growled, looking over to the others. "Guys! We need something stronger than this!" he yelled.

"We're a bit busy right now!" Shane shouted back, before he was knocked to the ground.

"Blake!" the navy ranger looked around at Letha. "Take my place. See if you can get Electra to wake up from her nap," she told him, grabbing Electra's blaster as she ran over. Blake nodded and ran over to the two unconscious rangers to try and wake them. "Let's try that again," Letha combined her own weapon with Electra's, and aimed it at the monster as Hunter did the same. "CHROME PULSE! FIRE!" the combined attack collided with the monster, finally destroying it.

"Well that's one problem down," Hunter commented, and looked over to Benji, who was overpowering the others.

"His plan was to take out Electra so that she couldn't stop him," Letha spoke softly. "If only I hadn't used my powers..." she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. He was going to kill Dustin," Hunter told her gruffly. "Besides, now isn't the time to blame yourself. Get Electra off her lazy ass, and we'll hold him off," Letha nodded and ran off to swap places with Blake, who had spent most of his break watching Tori, praying that she woke up.

"Dammit Electra, of all the times for you to be out cold," Letha shook the black ranger again, who let out another groan.

"I seriously can't wrap my head around how he actually did this on purpose," Dustin groaned as he blocked Benji's attack. Pain spread down his arm as a result, and he pulled back as Benji let out another snarl.

"You're not the only one," Cam groaned as Benji caught his arm with his claws. Shane blasted him with his Hawk Blaster, and Benji stumbled back, but it didn't bother him for long. The overcome student caught both Shane and Hunter and threw them into the wall of the quarry, before a loud howl rang out. All of them, including Benji, looked around to see Electra's jackal spirit, cloaked in its black and crimson aura, launch at him. She tackled the student, attacking him as he struggled to fight back, letting out animal-like snarls.

"Get out of the way!" the rangers heard Electra's yell, and they all dove aside as her animal spirit leapt away too. The black ranger was back on her feet, and holding out one hand as her other arm hung by her side. "I'm sorry Benji," she whispered, before blasting him with her powers. He let out a snarl and fought against it, but it was too much for him to handle. He fell back, and started to glow. Electra stepped back, and her legs buckled. She fell to the ground as they covered their eyes to shield them from the bright light, which faded after a moment, leaving nothing behind.

1-1-1-1-1

Lothor leapt out of the way as Seth let out a shriek that barely even began to cover his anguish. The black and purple energy appeared, destroying the screen in front of him, along with anything else within a few metres of the teenager.

"Again! She did it again!" he yelled as the energy intensified. Seth's eyes shot open suddenly as Lothor watched warily from across the room. "Benji...your sacrifice wasn't for nothing after all," he muttered, looking down at his hands as the energy around him slowly faded.

"Did you ever find out what that power is?" Lothor frowned, leaning against the wall.

"No, but I know someone who will know," Seth smirked as he looked over at the exiled ninja. "And once I've perfected my control over it, I'll have to show her. Get ready Lothor. We're going to destroy the Power Rangers," he looked back down at his hands as he willed the energy to return.

"Wasn't that the intention in the first place?" Lothor rolled his eyes as he walked away to prepare.

1-1-1-1-1

"Electra..." the black ranger looked up to see Letha standing beside her. Tears were streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she whispered, before being taken by surprise as Electra hugged her gently with one arm.

"It's not your fault," Electra's voice was soft. "It was their intention from the beginning, to use Dustin to make you use your powers on him," she told Letha, who continued to cry as they both demorphed. "I would have done the same. This wasn't your fault," she insisted as the others walked over.

"Good of you to wake up," Cam spoke as Electra released her best friend. The others demorphed too.

"You're welcome Cam," Electra rolled her eyes, smiling weakly. "Now can someone help me with my arm? I think I dislocated it," she looked to her arm, and the Samurai grabbed it gently.

"Get ready," he warned, and she nodded. He popped it back into place, and Electra couldn't stop the expletives escaping her mouth. "Charming," Cam commented, and she thanked him before turning to where Tori was waking up.

"Tori," Blake was first to run over to the water ninja, and Electra held out her arm to stop the others from following.

"Blake?" Tori rubbed her pounding head as the navy ranger knelt beside her. "Did we win?" she asked weakly, looking up at the still worried ranger.

"Yeah, we won," he nodded with a weak smile. "You gave us a scare though," Blake told her, and Tori went red.

"I just...I didn't want..." she mumbled. "Returning the favour from when you saved me from the giant rat," Blake went red as he remembered his time under the love spell.

"Yeah well next time, don't scare me like that," Blake told her, and Tori nodded, smiling in embarrassment as she looked back up. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her, taking the blue ranger by surprise. Blake panicked and made to pull away, before Tori pulled him back in, kissing him back.

"Oh my god _finally_," Shane groaned as they all turned away to give the two a moment.

"You've got that right," Electra smirked. "Blake has two years of revenge coming his way, and it is going to be beautiful," she rubbed her hands together, before looking to Hunter as he rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me, pay up," she told him, and Letha put a hand to her face.

"You're kidding right? You're still placing bets?" she shook her head, and Electra's smirk widened.

"I know where the money is. And hey, at least this isn't breaking rules like last time," she shrugged.

"Last time?" Cam frowned as Hunter paid Electra.

"She developed a habit of placing bets with her students in Reefside," Letha explained. "First with Ethan on whether or not Cassidy and Devin would go to prom together, then with Trent on whether Ethan would show up," Electra just smirked as Cam shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, I know where the money is," she told them.

"Come on guys, we better get back," Shane told them. "Kelly'll be pissed if you guys don't get back to work," he reminded them.

"True. Oi you two!" Electra called over her shoulder, finally interrupting the moment. "Get a room!" she smirked as Blake turned to glare at her. "Oh _god _I've been waiting so long to say that," she grinned as Letha giggled. The group finally headed off away from the quarry, and Electra looked back as her grin dropped. "I'm sorry Benji...I really am..." she whispered, before running to catch up with the others.

**Goddammit I need to stop killing characters...**

**I hope you liked this regardless! It took forever to decide when to finally have Tori and Blake get together.**

**Just over a week until the most insane week ever! Got Qcon next weekend, my graduation on the Tuesday, then Arcadecon from the Thursday till Sunday! Plus helping Jen with necklaces and keyrings. So much fun, but probably very little writing...I'll do my best to finish this story by then, and then start posting the next after I'm back from ArcadeCon in Dublin!**


	15. The Story

Chapter 15: The Story

_Electra wandered around the clearing of a forest that was all too familiar to her. She let out a heavy sigh, looking around, before a light laugh earned her attention._

"_You don't sound very happy Noa," the Pai Zhuq master looked around at Anya, who was leaning against one of the trees._

"_I haven't been back here since the time that I couldn't escape," Electra replied as she looked around. Just being back, even though she knew that it was just a dream, made her nervous. "So why **am **I back?" Electra focused her attention on Anya, folding her arms. Her past self sighed, and pushed her hair from her eyes._

"_It's time, Noa, for the truth to be revealed," Anya told her softly. "It has been hidden for far too long. It needs to be known. **You **need to know," Electra frowned at her words. "Go to the archives. You'll know where to look," Anya insisted as she watched Electra._

"_But I..."_

"_Just go, Noa, you need to know how this hatred between the communities started," Anya pleaded with her, tears in her golden eyes. Electra stood in stunned silence, watching the woman who was still leaning against the tree._

"_You're...you're involved in it, aren't you?" Electra realised,her eyes wide. Anya just nodded, and the scene around Electra faded._

The black ranger sat up quickly, scaring Mozart so he leapt off the bed with a startled hiss. Electra sighed, running a hand through her hair as she thought about what Anya said.

"Just what the hell were you involved with?" she whispered, checking her watch. It read half 8, which made Electra sigh heavily. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep, she got to her feet and headed into the bathroom to get a shower as Mozart, who was now a little over a year old, returned to the bed to get some more sleep.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra ran a hand through her damp hair as she walked into her kitchen. She left food for Mozart, who had followed her in after a half hour nap, before grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. "Why can't I just lead a remotely normal life?" Electra complained, before creating a portal to the Pai Zhuq temple.

The archives were silent, and it seemed like no-one was there. Of course, it was very rare for there to actually be anyone there. Amara was the only one who had been frequenting the archives, for reasons she refused to divulge. "I'll know where to look..." Electra murmured as she started looking around. "Dammit Anya, why can't you ever give me a straight answer?" she complained, looking around with a frown.

"Still talking to yourself?" Electra jumped as Amara appeared from behind a bookcase. "First stage of madness, you know," she smirked, carrying a pile of books.

"Oh please, I'm well past the first stage," Electra rolled her eyes, looking down at the books in her sister's arms. They were all on the early history of Pai Zhuq. "Some uh, light reading?" she asked lightly, and Amara looked down at the books before frowning and nodding.

"I guess, yeah," she muttered, before looking back up at her sister. "Have you seen the big book on the Pai Zhuq history? I saw you with it before," Amara asked curiously, and Electra shrugged.

"No idea. I returned it once I used it," she told her, and looked around. "If I find it, I'll let you know," Electra walked past, looking around the library archives. It was dusty and old; barely used by anyone but the older masters.

Electra spent 10 minutes wandering around the library, looking for any book that stood out, but there was nothing, and Electra was starting to get annoyed. "Just what the heck am I looking for?" she grumbled. She paused suddenly as she spotted the book that Amara was looking for. "Ok she must be blind or something," Electra mumbled, lifting it down from the shelf. However, something fell from it with a thud, and created a dust storm that made Electra sneeze.

Once the dust settled and Electra stopped sneezing, she looked down at what seemed to be a couple of thick pages folded up. "Is...is this it?" she wondered, lifting it up. She carried the book back to the table where Amara was sitting reading intently, and dumped it in front of her, making the raccoon master jump.

"Couldn't be a little more respective of ancient books?" she grumbled, but Electra ignored her, slumping down in a seat to open the pages. As she scanned the first words, her eyes widened.

"Oh holy hell," she leaned forwards as she stared down at it. "This is Anya..." she whispered, and Amara frowned, leaning over to take a look.

"She looks just like you," Amara stared at the picture of the master, who was staring back up at them.

"That's because she _is _me," Electra looked up at her. "I mean, I'm her. Reincarnated or something," she told her shocked sister.

"Seriously? Are you allergic to normal or something?" Amara couldn't help but laugh. Electra shrugged. It seemed that way. "How'd you find out anyway?" she asked.

"I met someone last year, her name was Nova. She knew about Anya, as Lady Anubis," Amara frowned, before realising who she was.

"Hang on, as in _Master_ Anubis? As in the one who helped create the Order of the Claw and defeat Dai Shi?" Electra nodded, looking down at the paper.

"She was killed by some humans who hoped that the idea of Pai Zhuq would die with her," she told her, and started reading the writing quickly. Amara watched impatiently as the silence hung over them heavily. Electra went through the pages at a quick rate, skimming through everything until her eyes widened.

"Well? What is it?" Amara demanded as Electra put a hand to her face.

"You've got to be kidding," she leaned forwards, her elbows resting on the table.

"What have you found?" Amara asked again with a frown.

"So I found why Pai Zhuq hates ninjas so much," Electra lifted her head, and Amara found that she looked torn between laughing and crying. She held out the page, and Amara took it, reading over the ancient text quickly. Her own brown eyes widened in shock.

"Well, that definitely gives a good reason," she looked up, and Electra burst out laughing. "Really? You're laughing? Of all people, you should be most pissed about this whole thing," Amara commented with a smirk.

"That's why I'm laughing," Electra couldn't stop laughing. "Oh god, I need to tell the others," she giggled as Amara rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face as she tried not to laugh either. "Cam, you in your favourite chair?" she pressed a button on her morpher, opening the communication link.

"_What's so funny?_" Cam answered instantly.

"Can you...contact the others? I have...some...news," Electra giggled.

"_On it. What's the news?_" Cam asked curiously as Electra managed to stop laughing.

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you in a minute," Electra ended the communication, and stood up as she gathered the papers together. "Laters Amara," she waved, and looked around before disappearing. Amara shook her head, and returned to her research.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra appeared in Ninja Ops, and found Cam sitting at the computer.

"You ready to know why our communities hate each other?" Cam jumped as she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You found something?" Cam looked up at Electra, and she nodded, holding the papers in her hands.

"I did. Check this out," Electra passed him the papers, and leaned against the wall as he and Sensei read over them.

"Hey, what's going on?" the others arrived, looking curious as the two finished reading over the papers. "What's that?" Shane asked as he noticed the papers being passed back to the black ranger.

"This would be why Pai Zhuq has a problem with Ninjas," Electra smirked, resting one hand on her hip and holding the papers in the other.

"You're kidding," Dustin stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't make this up," Electra chuckled, earning several confused looks. "These papers are part of the history of one of the creators of the Order of the Claw, including her death," she told them, but they just continued to look confused, and Electra rolled her eyes. "Ok. I will explain this more simply. _This_, is Master Anubis," Electra dropped the papers onto the table in front of them.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Hunter asked with a frown as he leaned forwards, peering over Blake's shoulder as they lifted the papers.

"Because you were there when Nova called me that," Electra's words made them all look up. "Master Anubis, otherwise known as Anya. My past life," Electra folded her arms as they stared at her.

"Ok...and just what has that got to do with us?" Shane asked, the suspense driving them all crazy.

"Because the ones who killed her, the ones who didn't want animal spirits utilised, were ninjas," Electra's words created a stunned silence through Ninja Ops.

"No way..." Letha breathed, her hands over her mouth. "That's...I can't believe that," she grabbed the papers from Shane, who frowned at her.

"It's true," Electra chuckled.

"You sound pretty relaxed for someone who just found out that their past self was killed by ninjas," Tori commented, looking up at Electra, who was looking at the paper that had the picture of Anya smirking back up.

"I just find it pretty funny that all this fuss is being made about the two communities, and pretty much the only one who should be holding a grudge is the one creating the fuss," Electra shrugged.

"You are the only one who should be upset," Cam agreed. "How did you find this anyway?" he asked.

"I found it in a book in the Pai Zhuq archives," Electra explained, a frown appearing on her face. "But it's weird. It was the book I got the information on Genesis...and it wasn't there before," she commented.

"You said before that the story had been lost for years," Sensei spoke up. He had heard what Electra had yelled to Benji during their fight. The black ranger nodded as she looked to the teacher.

"Then just how did it magically reappear in a book?" Shane asked with a frown.

"That is what I would like to know. Anya told me in my dream that it was time we knew the truth-"

"Hold up, your past life talked to you in your dream?" Cam interrupted, and Electra frowned, looking at him with irritation.

"Yeah, she has done since I was nearly killed here," all of them remembered when Lothor attacked Ninja Ops well. "Usually just being a cryptic pain in my...butt," Electra paused for a moment, and smiled innocently. "She does give me warnings now and again," she told them lightly.

"Like those lizard things that attacks in Reefside?" Hunter frowned, and she nodded. "How did she know?" he asked.

"I have no idea. She only tells me 'what I'm ready to know', that's it. Not what, you know, I need to know," Electra rolled her eyes.

"Man, how weird is that though?" Letha questioned as she set the page that she was still holding down. "I mean, you're reincarnated from a creator of Pai Zhuq, killed by ninjas, yet here you are, helping save them for a second time," she looked up at Electra, who grinned back.

"It does explain why you act so superior to us," Shane smirked.

"I don't act superior," Electra replied, still grinning. "I _am _superior," she smirked at him, and the others laughed, walking over to her as they refused to accept this. Sensei watched with a smile as they all pushed her about, teasing her until the computer beeped, alerting them to another attack, and they rushed off to the fight.

**I hope you liked it! I'm slowly explaining things haha! Let me know what you think!**


	16. History

Chapter 16: History

Looking around the large school building that had been the place of her final test, Electra looked around at the students that walked about Reefside High.

"Electra!" she looked around as a familiar voice reached her ears, and Kira ran over. "You made it!" she smiled.

"You realise that this is a reunion for the _students_, right?" Electra pointed out. "So why did you insist I come back?" she asked, and Kira grinned as Electra couldn't hide her smile.

"I figured you'd want to come. Besides, the last time we met, we didn't really have time to just hang out," Kira told her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the entrance of the school before Electra could think about the events that took place on her birthday. "So what's happening about that anyways?" she asked curiously.

"The others have it covered. Letha pretty much forced me to come back to Reefside," Electra chuckled as she remembered her best friend's actions. "They can handle being one ranger down for a bit," she repeated what her team had told her several times. "So where are the others?" she asked the ex-yellow ranger.

"No idea, probably inside," they walked down the stairs, and spotted Connor and Ethan instantly.

"Do you think Kira's coming?" Ethan was asking the much taller boy.

"I don't think so. I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract," Connor replied.

"Trying being the key word" Kira told them as the two walked over to them. The two spun around, grinning widely at them.

"Kira!" they smiled. "Electra? You weren't a student," Connor frowned, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"Told you," she glanced to Kira, whose smile widened. "Nice to see you losers too," they grinned at her.

"So when can we expect to hear your first single?" Ethan asked Kira.

"Oh, I'm already all over the radio. Singing a cat little jingle," she told them.

"What about Trent?" Electra asked, noticing that their white ranger was still missing.

"He's got way too much work to get back," Kira shrugged, looking a little sad. Electra chuckled, and put a hand on her shoulder. Even though she wasn't around much, she knew that Kira missed her boyfriend a lot when he was away.

"What about you? Don't you need to be back in Blue Bay Harbour just in case?" Connor looked to Electra, who shook her head.

"Nope, they can handle one day without me," she shrugged lightly.

"What's that? Is the mighty Electra admitting that she's not always needed?" Ethan smirked at her, and Electra rolled her eyes as Connor and Kira laughed.

"I might not be able to give you homework anymore but I can still kick your ass," she warned him, making him laugh.

"Shall we?" he changed the subject and offered his arm to Kira. Kira linked with him and Electra, who linked with Connor reluctantly.

"We shall!" Kira smiled, and they started walking down to the reunion, only for a bright light to surround them.

When it cleared, the four found themselves in a strange building, completely confused. Their Dino Gems were sitting in a strange machine, glowing in their respective colours.

"Welcome to the future," they looked around at two strange creatures. "Now, you'll help me destroy the planet!" the one that looked like a bat with his head in a jar spoke. The two creatures were taken by surprise when the four kicked them backwards.

"Let's get out of here!" they grabbed their Dino Gems, and ran off quickly. Before long, they found that they were being followed by strange creatures. "Down here!" Connor called as they ran down a flight of stairs and turned a corner, only to reach a dead end.

"One normal day...that's all I asked for..." Electra groaned as they turned to face the creatures.

"Any thoughts on what these things are?" Connor asked as they looked at them.

"Evil robots from another galaxy?" Electra offered, and the other three looked at her with flat looks. "What, and evil dinosaur things that tried to turn the world back into the Jurassic Era were totally normal," she frowned back.

"They're not Tyrannodrones, but they're definitely up there in the creepy department," Kira walked them carefully.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it," Ethan replied, and Electra sighed.

"Only one way out of this," she told them, and the creatures ran at them. The four immediately stepped into action, fighting them off with the skills that their Dino Gems had given them. Electra blocked a kick and delivered three more, knocking them back before holding out her hands. "Let's see how you deal with this," she blasted them back with her Dino powers, throwing them back.

"It's a robot!" Ethan realised as he saw the complex circuitry. "Look at the crazy circuitry! It's way advanced!" he stared at it, before an explosion knocked them off their feet.

"Fools!" the bat was back. "Do you think you could get away from me that easily?" he asked them mockingly.

"We've run away from a lot worse than you buddy," Ethan retorted, before pausing as Connor and Kira stared at him and Electra put a hand to her face. "Oh that didn't come out right at all," Ethan realised what he had said.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Kira demanded as she looked back at the bat creature.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy! I want you to fight alongside me, and we'll destroy this wretched planet once and for all!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punchbowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys," Connor pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah, we kinda do the opposite of, y'know, destroying our own planet," Electra rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll come about to my way of thinking, with a little persuasion," the bat told them as he walked towards the four, who fell into fighting stances again, before sirens blared and a jeep and two bikes pulled up. "What?!" five people ran towards them and fought off the robots with ease.

"Back off Broodwing!" the young man in red yelled as they finished off the robots and regrouped.

"Fly back to where you came from!" the girl in yellow called with a frown.

"SPD, _always _getting in my way!" the bat, now known to be Broodwing, yelled angrily. He leapt into the air, and flew off. "I'm not through with any of you!" he yelled as he disappeared.

"Well that's delightfully ominous," Electra grumbled.

"You guys ok?" the girl asked as they ran over to the four.

"A little confused, but ok," Connor nodded.

"Broodwing's bad news," the guy in blue warned them. "But attacking innocent civilians, that's just low," he shook his head.

"You've fought this freak before?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah," the one in red nodded. "All in a day's work. We're Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta," he held out what appeared to be a morpher.

"Since when do Power Rangers announce their identity to anyone?" Electra frowned.

"Wait a second, you guys can't be the Power Rangers," Kira stared at them, ignoring Electra's words.

"Why not?" the girl in yellow asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Because we are," Connor told them as they lifted their arms to reveal their Dino Gems, or in Electra's case, her Monochrome morpher.

1-2-3-4-5

"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Ethan spoke up after the five rangers had explained what was going on. "Somehow we've been transported years into the future?"

"And this is a state of the art command centre that trains elite fighters to become Power Rangers," Kira added.

"And Earth is under attack-"

"Again," Electra added in.

"From an army of aliens and giant robots?" Connor finished, shooting the smirking Electra a glare.

"Yep!" Syd nodded. "That's about it," she told them.

"Good to know there'll still be beautiful girls in the future," Connor grinned to the pink ranger, who rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"Would you give it a rest?" Ethan laughed.

"It's Connor, girls are all he thinks about," Electra smirked to Kira, who grinned back.

"That's not true, he also thinks about soccer," she reminded the master, who laughed. They walked into the command centre, and Ethan's eyes widened.

"Ok, I'm not complaining, but our Command Centre was a cave," Ethan whined.

"Try a tiny room filled with dusty scrolls," Electra patted him on the back, before Connor nudged them and they froze as they saw a huge blue dog, and a woman with cat-like features.

"Hey guys," Jack laughed. "It's ok, that's our Commander, Anubis Kruger," the large blue dog bowed his head in greeting. "And our lovely technical expert, Doctor Kat Manx."

"Welcome to our base, Rangers," Kruger greeted them.

"But he's a dog...sort of..." Kira looked to Bridge.

"That's our authority figures. You get used to it," he told her with a grin. A couple of other aliens walked past the four, who looked completely confused.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat smiled at them, and walked off.

"Well, for the most part," Sky spoke up, and looked over. "Broodwing's after them," he reported as Kat looked at one of the computer screens.

"I can see why," the four looked over at the screens to see themselves. "The archives show the Dino Thunder team have faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in history," Kat told them.

"Ahh, memories," they grinned as they watched clips of themselves.

"Told you we were awesome," Electra winked to Connor, who nodded.

"But that was years ago," Jack spoke up with a frown. "What I don't get is how you ended up here."

"It's a little fuzzy, but we were on our way to the Reunion at Reefside High," Kira told them.

"I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here. He won't give up on you so easily," Kruger warned them gravely.

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble," Connor growled in determination, and the others nodded.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Grumm, is as nasty as they get," Z warned them.

"Well I say bring it on," Kira shrugged lightly. "We're Rangers, we can deal with it," she told them.

"Correction, you _were _Rangers," Sky interrupted, and Electra bristled. She didn't like how they were talking to them. "We've been specially trained to take on Grumm's army," he explained to them with a stern expression.

"And no offence, but fighting Dinosaurs is so over," Syd looked a little disgusted at the thought.

"Excuse me?" Electra finally had enough of their words. "You weren't there. You didn't fight them, you have no idea what you're talking about, kid," Syd narrowed her eyes at her, but Electra wasn't finished. "We've been Rangers before, we've saved the world that _you _are now trying to defend, you could stand to show a little damn respect," Electra spat at her. "And just so you know, blue boy," Electra turned her head to Sky. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," she growled.

"You want to calm her down?" Sky stopped glaring at Electra long enough to look at the other three. Electra's eyes widened and her black aura flickered into view. The three teens grabbed her before she could do something stupid.

"Look, calm down already," Jack raised his hands. "We don't want you to get into any more trouble. We have enough problems to deal with," he told them, and just as he finished speaking, the alarms went off and a bright red light started to flash.

"The Quarry is under attack!" Kat reported from the computer.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out," Kruger turned to the four.

"Just because we're not Rangers any more, doesn't mean we can't fight!" Connor exclaimed angrily, just as annoyed about the way they were being treated.

"Ok, you guys chill until we get back," Jack told them, and the five SPD rangers drew their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" the five morphed into their respective colours, and headed off to the fight. Connor looked warily at Electra, who he was still holding tightly in his grip.

"You can let go now, I won't trash this dump," she told him in a tight voice that didn't convince him. "I just want to go home already..." Electra muttered in a small voice. Connor sighed, and released her.

"You and me both," he patted her shoulder, and looked up at the computer screen as the monster the SPD Rangers were fighting ran off. More of the Robots suddenly appeared, and the Rangers were forced to fight numbers in the hundreds.

"I could be wrong, but they look like they're in a lot of trouble," Kira commented as she looked up at Kruger.

"They've never encountered this many troops at once," he commented gravely.

"You've gotta let us in on this!" Connor pleaded.

"No!" Kruger denied instantly. "I won't put your lives in danger," he told them firmly, and they rolled their eyes. "If anything happened to you in the time, the results could be catastrophic," Kruger stated, and Electra could have sworn he looked directly at her when he spoke.

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway!" Connor pointed out. Kruger went to reply, before the computer beeped again to reveal that the monster had returned, and had grown much larger.

"I see some things never change," Ethan stared at it.

"I wish we had our Megazord..." Kira mumbled.

"Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene," Kruger ordered. "This is not your battle. I'm going to help the others. You are to stay here, that is an order!" he barked at them. "SPD, EMERGENCY!" he morphed into the Shadow Ranger, and headed off to battle as Omega Ranger took on the monster.

"You know, I've never really been good with orders," Electra commented as soon as he was gone. "Not to mention, as I just said, once a ranger and all that. So, to the quarry I go!" she decided.

"No way!" Kat exclaimed, and Electra raised an eyebrow.

"Like I just said, never been good with orders. Laters!" she raised a hand and disappeared in a flash of black. Kat stared at it, her mouth hanging open.

"She had to leave us behind, didn't she?" Ethan grumbled, folding his arms as they nodded in annoyance.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared in the quarry, looking around at the fight around her.

"What are you doing here?!" Sky demanded. "You're going to get yourself killed!" he barked at her angrily, and blasted another robot. Electra just rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, you're the first and only blue ranger that pisses me off," she told him as her black aura returned. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she summoned her animal spirit and it shot past Sky with a howl, taking out several robots.

"What the heck is that?" Z cried out in surprise as the jackal sent more troobian robots flying.

"My animal spirit, duh," Electra raised a hand and blasted the robot that was running at her. "Now you'll see why you shouldn't have looked down on me," she smirked. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed into her black suit, and drew her naginata. "The others are gonna kill me for having fun without them," she commented, and took out another robot.

"You're still a Ranger?" Syd gaped as she looked around at the black ranger.

"You guys didn't read up on all your history, did you?" Electra questioned as she sliced down another. With ease, she took out robot after robot, before Kruger arrived, blasting the robots in his way.

"Go Commander!" Jack called to him.

"Hang on Rangers!" Kruger called as he pulled up beside the battle, only for an explosion to catch him and send him flying.

"Commander, are you alright?" Jack called as the SPD rangers ran over to him.

"Yes, but we've got trouble," Kruger growled as they helped him up. They looked up as Grumm and Morgana appeared, with Grumm on his bike.

"I couldn't let my soldiers have all the fun," Grumm called.

"We want to play too," Morgana smirked from his side.

"Well she's a tad on the creepy side," Electra commented from where she stood.

"Let's play!" Kruger called back.

"Kruger!" Grumm yelled as his robots rejoined his side. "You and your precious SPD have stood in my way long enough! It ends...now!" he blasted them with his staff, and the six crashed to the ground. "And you, I have not had the pleasure in meeting," he turned to Electra, who was watching silently.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all yours," she warned him, holding her naginata carefully. She knew that he was dangerous just by looking at him, and from what she had gathered, he was Grumm.

"I ordered you to stay behind!" Kruger barked at her angrily.

"I don't work for you, so therefore I don't have to follow your orders," Electra replied smoothly. "Besides, I'm hardly powerless, now am I?" she grinned, and he let out a growl before Grumm sent his robots to attack.

"Ohh, a new play thing!" Morgana decided to go after Electra, who rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, this isn't going to be fun," she warned her, and disappeared. Morgana's eyes widened, and she moved just before Electra's naginata sliced down where she had been standing.

"Ohh, yeah it is," Morgana smirked as she realised what had happened. She swung her swords, and pink light shot at Electra, who held out her hand and countered it with her Dino powers. Around them, the Troobians were easily overwhelming the rangers, who quickly demorphed. "Looks like you're the only one left," she cackled as Electra looked around. The SPD cadets pushed themselves to their feet, and Electra ran to help them.

"At last! No more Power Rangers!" Grumn laughed as his side regrouped too.

"You've still got me to deal with!" Electra called, but she knew full well that she was hopelessly outnumbered. When footsteps echoed towards them, they looked around to see Connor, Kira and Ethan running towards them.

"Think again Bonehead!" Connor called.

"This is not a good idea," Jack warned as they stood together.

"Get out of here!" Z pleaded.

"You have no idea how much power Grumm has," Sky told them, scowling. Electra was quickly realising that the blue ranger didn't smile much.

"We brought a little power of our own," Connor smirked. The three held up their arms to reveal their morphers.

"Kat's the coolest, she pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them!" Ethan exclaimed happily. "And you missed out," he smirked to Electra, who shrugged.

"Black is way cooler than Crimson, you should know that," she grinned at him, lowering her visor.

"Don't get mad at us Commander, you would have done the same thing," Kira told the big blue dog quickly.

"You have a point, now let's show Grumm what we can do together!" Kruger called. "Suit up!"

"You guys ready?" Jack called as they ran forwards.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" they morphed as Grumm and Morgana attacked.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"SWAT MODE!"

The robots ran towards them, and Jack stepped forwards.

"Ok everybody, let's give this everything we've got! Together we can do it!" they nodded and ran to meet the robots, and together with Syd, Z and Kira, Electra wiped out more robots, before they took on Morgana. Electra shot at her as Kira flew towards her, and they slashed at her, before Syd and Z shot her with their blasters.

"Good job rangers!" Kruger called as Connor and Jack fought off Grumm. "We can take it from here! Omega needs your help!" he told the SPD rangers, who ran off to help him.

The five remaining rangers attacked the last of the Troobians, with Kruger taking on Grumm.

"You're so annoying!" Morgana yelled as Electra dodged another of her attacks.

"No, you just suck," Electra taunted, ducking under the strange woman's punch. She kicked her back, and backflipped to avoid the lights shot from her swords in retaliation. She then fired her blaster, and sent her flying.

"Kruger!" Grumm yelled as the three Dino Rangers, plus Electra, stood behind Grumm. "Using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store!"

"Come on!"

"Let's put them together!" Connor yelled. "ZREX BLASTER!" they formed their combined weapon without Electra's Masto-Blade, and aimed it at Grumm. "Fire!" they shot the blast at Grumm, knocking him back before he disappeared in the dust he created.

"He's gone!" Kruger growled. "Yes! We sent him running! Gather round Rangers!" he called as the SPD rangers returned, with Omega Ranger joining them. "Connor, Jack, Kira, Z, Ethan, Sky, Electra, Syd, Bridge and Sam, that was great teamwork," Kruger praised happily.

1-2-3-4-5

"I still think you guys need us to help deal with Grumm," Ethan told the SPD rangers with a frown. "He's going to be madder than ever."

"Speak for yourself, I have my own team to help," Electra replied, folding her arms. Kira nudged her, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, and what about Broodwing? He's still flapping around somewhere," she pointed out.

"It's obvious we should stay," Connor insisted. "We work great together," he winked to Syd, and Electra facepalmed as Ethan and Kira rolled their eyes.

"Nice try," Syd grinned back. "But I don't date older guys," she smirked, and Jack 'ohhed' behind her.

"So much for the McKnight charm," Electra laughed, and Connor glared at her.

"We appreciate your offer to stay rangers, but that's not possible," Kruger told them.

"Besides Kira, if you don't get back, you never start your recording career," Syd smiled to the ex-yellow ranger.

"My recording career?" Kira frowned back in confusion.

"Of course!" Syd nodded back. "You become a _huge _singing sensation! I grew up listening to your songs," she explained, and Kira smiled widely in excitement.

"And everyone knows about the Connor McKnight Soccer Camps," Sky spoke up, for once not scowling. "They're all over the country," he told the surprised jock.

"For real? Wow!"

"Ethan, you _have _to go back! You develop some of the software we still use at SPD!" Bridge told his fellow geek.

"You mean I'm a genius?" Ethan grinned widely. "Sweet!"

"Like you didn't already know that," Electra laughed, pushing him lightly, but he couldn't stop grinning.

"And we can't forget about Electra," her smile dropped as Jack spoke with a grin. "You're a ranger legend!" he explained, and Electra's eyes widened.

"But I've only been the Black Monochrome Ranger and the Crimson Dino Ranger..." she mumbled, not liking how that sounded. And she really didn't like the looks the SPD rangers exchanged.

"So far," Syd winked.

"And let's not forget how she helped some other rangers as well," Bridge spoke up.

"Other rangers? Other teams? Dammit, tell me!" Electra pleaded, while Connor, Kira and Ethan started laughing.

"I say we start making bets about new teams, see how Electra likes it when she's part of a bet," Ethan smirked, and Electra glared at him.

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference, but you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives, after you hang up your helmets," Kruger told them. While Electra groaned, Ethan, Connor and Kira all let out excited cheers.

"Don't worry, even you have a life outside of being a ranger Electra," Z laughed as she saw her face.

"Yeah! Your races are always way intense!" Bridge nodded with a grin.

"Bridge, you follow motocross?" Jack looked to the green ranger, who nodded excitedly.

"Wait...motocross? I haven't even thought about riding since I was 13," Electra couldn't process all of this information.

"Yet," Jack turned his head to grin at her.

"I think we're ready to go back Commander," Connor told the dog.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in ranger legend," the shadow ranger told them as the SPD rangers and Kat smiled. "Thank you all," he told them as Kat opened the panel that revealed their Dino Gems.

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers. Your memory of us will be erased," Kat told them. "But we won't forget you. Thank you."

"Wait, I still don't understand!" Electra pleaded, but it was too late, and they disappeared.

Reappearing in Reefside High, the four looked around, confused.

"Do you think Doctor Oliver's in there?" Kira broke their silence.

"Of course, he'll be waiting for us," Electra grinned, and the four hurried down the stairs, completely unaware of what they had just been through.

**I completely forgot that I was going to add this in...I'd actually finished the story and then remembered! Luckily I found it on my Mystic Force DVDs, which reminded me hehe.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. The Final Act

Chapter 17: The Final Act

After an exhausting fight that took its toll on all of the rangers, Electra stumbled into her apartment, covered in bruises and yawning widely.

"The sooner we finish this fight, the better," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "Just what are you doing up there?" Electra noticed Mozart lying on the kitchen counter. She smiled and stroked his side as she passed. Going into her fridge, she grabbed some leftovers from the night before.

The black and brown cat followed Electra as she slumped down on the sofa, turning the TV on. He leapt up onto her lap, hoping to get some of her pizza by acting cute. "I'm onto you," Electra warned with a light laugh, but gave him a slice of pepperoni regardless. Mozart began purring and curled up as Electra finished her food and leaned back, barely even focusing on whatever was on TV.

Eventually she fell asleep, her head dropping forwards as she fell into a deep sleep.

"_So now you know," Electra folded her arms as she stood facing away from Anya._

"_Now I know," she nodded. "And just why were you so worried?" Electra turned to face her, and Anya smiled sheepishly._

"_I was worried about how you would react," she admitted, and Electra stared at her._

"_You are as stupid as, well, me," Electra started laughing as Anya just looked even more sheepish. "It just goes to show that it's stupidity to be against each other. After all, we're all wanting the same thing," she commented, and Anya nodded with a smile._

"_You are completely right Noa. I am glad that the truth has finally come to light," she stated, and Electra rolled her eyes._

"_Some of it at least," she spoke flatly, and Anya laughed._

"_As impatient as ever Noa," Anya told her, and Electra frowned. "The truth will come to light when you are ready," she said, for what seemed like the hundredth time._

"_You are a massive pain in my ass, you know that?" Electra replied flatly, which only made Anya laugh more. They both froze, however, as the sky turned pitch black. "What the hell is going on?" the black ranger frowned as she looked around. The only time that the sky had changed was when the lacerta had been looming._

"_Noa, you must wake up," Anya's voice was frantic, and Electra glanced to her. "Wake up, **now**!" she yelled._

Electra's eyes shot open, and she grabbed Mozart before teleporting to the other side of her apartment, just as a sword slashed down where she had been sleeping.

"Wow, now those are some amazing senses," Seth commented as he pulled his sword free. Electra held her cat tightly as he struggled, confused and disoriented from teleporting.

"I had some help in waking up," she growled back. "Get the hell out of here now Seth," she warned angrily, struggling to keep a hold on her cat.

"What are you going to do, throw the cat at me?" Seth asked mockingly, balancing his sword over his shoulder. "I'm here to end this. For Amy and Benji," he then pointed his sword at her.

"What happened to Benji is on him," Electra spoke, narrowing her eyes. "He let his animal spirit take over himself. There was no coming back from that," Seth's eyes narrowed back and his grip on his sword tightened.

"That may be, but Amy didn't. You killed my sister," he pointed his sword at her, and Electra sighed.

"What happened to Amy was an accident. It was nobody's fault," Seth let out a snarl, but didn't move. "I regret what happened, and I wish there had been a way to turn her back, but there wasn't. The prophecy couldn't be changed," Electra told him firmly.

"Prophecy?" Seth's angry faded slightly.

"There was a prophecy, about you guys and whatever power you've utilised to help you fight," Electra spoke quickly.

"You knew about some crappy prophecy...and still Amy died?" Seth's anger returned, and Electra cursed inwardly.

"We didn't know until it was too late!" she defended, but Seth wasn't listening.

"Yeah? Well it's too late for you!" Seth yelled, and Electra snapped into action. She finally released Mozart, who shot away into the bedroom. As Seth was distracted, Electra rushed at him and caught him with a kick to the side. "I'm going to kill you!" he swore angrily as he got back up. He let out a yell, and his armour appeared, covering his body.

"A lot of people have told me that, but none of them have succeeded," Electra replied as she leapt back. "And a 15 year old isn't going to be the one who does!" she told him, and raised her arm. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed and drew her naginata as Seth ran at her. She easily fended off his attacks, and planted a kick to his lower leg, forcing him down.

"Yes...I am!" Seth yelled, before the purple and black energy returned and sent Electra flying. She slammed into the wall, and sank to the ground, coughing.

"How...how did you do that?!" she looked up in horror.

"You like it? It just happened, after you killed Amy. I learned control after you killed Benji. Their deaths were not in vain, and they helped me gain the power to destroy you," Seth told her, smirking under his helmet.

"Dammit..." Electra pushed herself up, and rushed at him again. This time, however, she caught his wrist and teleported, disappearing from her apartment.

They reappeared outside in the city square, which was silent and empty as everyone had returned home for the night. "Guys! Seth's back, I need some help here!" Electra called for backup as Seth staggered, hit by the dizzy spell that affected all passengers of Electra's teleportation powers.

"_On our way, hang in there_!" Shane told her quickly as Seth recovered.

"That is a very impressive ability," he told her as he grabbed his sword again. "But it's not going to help you," Seth ran at her again, and the two began fighting, using both their martial arts and their weapons. However, using his new-found power, Seth seemed to be gaining an advantage.

Electra leapt back, her arms stinging from blows that definitely left bruises behind. She knew she couldn't get too close, or he'd activate his powers again.

"Of all the powers to develop...it had to be Zocato..." she muttered, before calling on her jackal blaster and firing. Seth staggered back, putting a hand to his chest. "Give up Seth!" Electra warned, ready to fire again.

"Not going to happen!" Seth replied as he dropped his hand. "So stop trying!" he ran at her again, using his power to block her blast's attacks. Electra teleported out of the way before he could reach her, and she caught him in the back with the lightning-like darkness.

"Electra!" she looked around as the others arrived, standing around her already morphed. "Are you ok?" Letha asked with wide eyes.

"I've been better," she replied. "Be careful, you can't get too close to him," Electra warned them as Seth got up. "I don't know how, but he's managed to gain Zocato Power," she told them, ready to fight.

"Zocato Power?" Dustin tilted his head, not recognising the name.

"So that's what it's called," Seth looked to his hands, and smirked.

"All that's really known about it is that it's a dark power, only used by evil...there's only been two recorded cases," Electra told them.

"Well, he can't take us all," Hunter stood beside her, watching Seth with narrowed eyes as the boy smirked back.

"I don't have to," he told them, before the ground seemed to explode from under them, flooring the eight rangers.

"Surprise!" Lothor called mockingly as he landed beside Seth.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that," Blake groaned as they got back to their feet.

"Are you ready to finally meet your end, rangers?" Lothor asked as he watched them, smirking widely.

"I'm getting so sick of these guys acting like we haven't kicked their asses every time they try to fight us," Tori frowned as they all fell into their fighting stances.

"You're not the only one. Let's end this!" Shane called, and they drew their weapons. "Electra, you take Seth. You'll be able to keep out of range of his new power," Electra nodded, and took off to fight Seth. "You ready to end this _again_, Lothor?" Shane turned to face the exiled Ninja.

"Believe me, this will be the final end!" Lothor told them, and let out a yell before running at the rangers.

**Just two chapters left! I may start posting my Mystic Force story before I disappear off for a week or so, if I get another 2-3 chapters written!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	18. Time To Make History

Chapter 18: Time To Make History

Electra landed on top of a bench as Seth's sword impaled a tree. She was breathing heavily, having taken several hits that were empowered by her opponent's new power. Nearby, the other rangers were fighting either Lothor, or the large amount of Kelzacks that he had brought along.

"Are you going to keep running away, _Master_?" Seth called mockingly as he yanked his sword free. "What happened? You started out so fearlessly," he smirked, and Electra tensed, before disappearing again. She then reappeared in front of him, disarming him in an instant before delivering several punches to his chest and face before disappearing again before he could use his Zocato Power.

"Your mocking doesn't work on me Seth, so give it up," Electra told him confidently from where she stood. She knew that she was wearing him down too, and as long as she kept away from him, she'd be able to take him down. However, using her powers within short succession was exhausting, and Electra had only had a few hours sleep before Seth had attacked her.

"Oh really? You're sounding a little tired there. Need a break?" Seth taunted back, his face and chest stinging from the blows that she had dealt.

"Why? Do you?" she called back, and Seth's smirk dropped a little. Most of their fighting had consisted of trading barbs, and avoiding each others attacks. Electra disappeared again, reappearing behind him and kicking him in the small of the back. Seth stumbled, and hit the ground face first. Electra cursed under her breath, knowing that the hit hadn't been very powerful. She was losing power and fast.

Nearby, Lothor wasn't so lucky in dealing with a weakening Ranger. While most of the rangers were preoccupied with taking out the three dozen Kelzacks that surrounded them, Cam fought the exiled ninja with skill much greater than he had possessed the last time that they had clashed properly.

"Someone's been learning," Lothor commented as he blocked Cam's next strike.

"Yeah well, while you were stuck in the Abyss, and doing God knows what in Mesogog's fortress, I learned a thing or two!" Cam responded with a kick that caught Lothor's side. Lothor staggered to the left, and smirked.

"You're interested in how I managed to escape my prison on that island, aren't you?" he murmured, and his smirk widened when Cam didn't reply. In truth, they had all been curious as to how he'd managed to escape. According to Electra's hazy memory when she had been taken over by the darkness, Lothor had been turned into a doll and left on a shelf to collect dust. "You see, when those other irritating rangers destroyed that blasted fortress, the jar that held me fell, and I was released," he told them, and when Cam just kept fighting him, Lothor's smirk widened even more.

"Well we'll just have to put you away for good this time!" the green samurai told him.

"Haven't you learned by now, dear nephew?" Lothor only laughed and blasted Cam back so that he slammed into Shane. "There is nothing you fools can do that will keep me down!" he told them, arrogance rolling off him in waves.

"That doesn't matter!" Letha called as she fired her blaster at him, knocking him back.

"Yeah! If you come back, we'll just take you down again!" Blake leapt at him and caught him with his staff. Hunter caught him next, and Dustin's hammer collided with his shoulder. As Lothor staggered backwards, that's when he realised that the Kelzacks were gone. It was him, against seven rangers.

"Not this time Rangers!" Lothor let out a growl and blasted them back. "I'm going to destroy you, and you won't come back!" he roared, catching Tori with a punch.

"God, I think he gets more cocky with defeat," Letha commented as she dodged another blast.

Seth staggered backwards after yet another hit from Electra. She had stopped using her powers by this point, relying on her speed, which trumped Seth's by miles. Even with her energy levels low, Electra was faster. Seth frowned as he realised that the last hit he connected hadn't done as much damage as before.

"What's the matter? Tired?" she called as she rushed at him again, planting a kick in his stomach. Seth just glared at her, equally as exhausted as his ex-teacher. "Y'see, much like your Pai Zhuq training, you didn't wait to master your Zocato Power. And so, it's exhausting you much more than even my overuse of my Dino powers," Electra told him as she leapt back before he could hit her with his new power again.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Seth yelled angrily, losing control and destroying a bench with his power.

"I'm kicking your ass because not only have I trained in Pai Zhuq since I was little and become a Master, I also trained with my Dino Powers as well," Electra told him, watching him carefully. "I have experience on my side, and while your new powers trump mine, you seriously lack in the experience part," Seth's anger was growing even more with Electra's words, and his control wavered even more.

"Shut up! Dammit, _shut up_!" he roared, launching at her as his power exploded. Electra was thrown back before she could, rolling along the ground. Her suit protected her from most of the damage, but she knew that she was going to be covered in bruises by the end of the night. "_I'll kill you, you bitch_!" Seth screamed, having completely lost it. As he ran at her, his sword in hand, Electra shot at him with her blaster. It connected with his wrist, and he screamed as it broke from the hit. His armour was not as strong as the rangers' suits, since it was incomplete. Seth dropped his sword, unable to continue holding it, and clutched at his wrist as black and purple sparked off his body.

"Just give up Seth. You're not going to win this, and there's no point in trying," Electra told him as she got back to her feet, keeping her blaster trained on him. Seth didn't answer, instead he just let out another scream of rage and ran at her again. Electra let out a soft sigh, and squeezed the trigger on her blaster. The energy slammed into his stomach and Seth rolled backwards, skidding to a stop as his armour shattered. "You're finished Seth," Electra breathed, lowering her blaster as her every muscle protested at the movement. She was tired, beaten and sick of fighting the 15 year old. She looked over to the others, who were on an even par with Lothor. "You guys need help?" she called as Cam slammed a kick into Lothor's stomach.

"Just focus on keeping him down!" Shane yelled as Lothor fired more attacks at them. The group dodged, and Lothor

scowled.

"There is no point in fighting back! You aren't going to win this time!" the ex-ninja roared furiously.

"We've beaten you before, we can do it again!" Tori yelled back.

"Guys!" Cam yelled as Lothor threw Letha back with a well placed hit. "I have an idea!" he called to them as Hunter caught Lothor with his blaster.

"Spit it out then Cam!" Dustin called as he threw his Lion Hammer at the ex-ninja.

"Yeah, we could use some help," Hunter growled as he blasted at Lothor again. The villain managed to dodge it, and let out a yell as he rushed at them again, knocking them all to the ground.

"The last time we fought him, you guys combined your powers and defeated him," Cam reminded them as they all groaned, struggling to get back to their feet. All of them were exhausted. They'd had very little sleep after a long battle before Lothor and Seth had shown up, and Lothor was just as powerful as last time. "I think, if we combine all of our powers, we should be able to defeat him for the last time!" he told them quickly.

"You think it'll work?" Shane sounded a little sceptical as they regrouped. Lothor was breathing heavily, looking weakened, but nowhere near as exhausted as the rangers all felt.

"It's worth a try," Letha spoke up, looking up at the red ranger.

"You've not been wrong before," Tori nodded. "Let's do this," they turned to face Lothor again, who frowned.

"Trying something new? How many times must I knock you down before you stay down?!" he demanded, frustrated by their refusal to back down.

"Don't you get it yet?" Shane called to him, his fists clenched. "We'll never back down, not to you, not to anyone who threatens this world!" he yelled, and the others nodded.

"No matter how many times you knock us down," Letha agreed. "After all, you do exactly the same thing," she taunted, and Lothor's scowl grew.

"Ready guys?" Shane called, and they nodded again, preparing themselves. "POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

The three wind ninjas attacked Lothor with their ninja powers, shoving him back. Still possessing much more energy than the tired rangers, Lothor blocked it with his own powers, easily countering it.

"Nice try, but I won't fall for the same trick twice!" he called at them with a smirk.

"Come on guys, we need to help!" Blake yelled. "POWER OF THUNDER!" he yelled at the same time as Hunter.

"SAMURAI POWER!"

"POWER OF LIGHT!" the four powers joined Shane, Tori and Dustin's attack, and started to push Lothor's back. The exiled Ninja's smirk dropped instantly. He let out a fierce battle cry as he focused even more power into what he was doing, and began pushing the attack back.

"Now what? Even with seven of you, you can't beat me!" he yelled with a laugh.

"You're forgetting someone!" Electra called from where she stood, and Lothor glanced over at her. His eyes widened as he saw her standing over an unconscious Seth. He hadn't anticipated her involvement, having expected Seth to put up much more of a fight. "POWER OF DARKNESS!" she held up both hands as her own power joined the rest of them, merging and causing black sparks to fly off it. Lothor's eyes widened, not having expected her to possess the power. The attack pushed Lothor's defence back, before finally slamming into Lothor. He let out an agonising scream, and a bright light lit up the battlefield. Everyone ducked their heads away, shielding themselves from the light, before there was a loud explosion. The light faded, and they looked around at where Lothor had been standing.

"It's...it's over?" Dustin asked, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Lothor's gone," Shane nodded, unable to stop grinning. The space ninja who had plagued their lives for practically three years was finally gone.

"It's not over yet," Electra's voice was soft. The others glanced over and remembered Seth, who was lying unconscious on the ground. "He used up all his energy using a dangerous power he hadn't mastered," she clenched her fists.

"So now what?" Blake asked, frowning under his helmet.

"Now I take him to Master Mao and explain everything," Electra's voice was grim, and they knew why. If she took him to Mao, she'd have to explain everything that had happened. Including the fact that she had gone against Pai Zhuq in the eyes of the community. "You guys go home and get some sleep. I can handle him like this," Seth was just stirring as she walked over. He opened his eyes and watched her warily, before his eyes flickered over her shoulder. A hand landed on Electra's shoulder, and she looked around.

"How many times do we have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"We're a team, we do this together," Letha smiled brightly, and Electra couldn't help but smile, and nodded. Seth watched them, angry and exhausted, before passing out again, completely exhausted.

**Just one chapter left! I shall do my best to finish tomorrow and start posting my Mystic Force story!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I may have been slightly addicted to Persona 4 Golden when I titled this chapter...god I love that song...**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	19. The Truth

Chapter 19: The Truth

Eight exhausted rangers walked through the Pai Zhuq temple unmorphed as they lead Seth to where Master Mao was. Seven out of eight looked around curiously, finally getting to see the place where Electra had learned her skills in fighting, while Electra led the way, her expression carefully controlled.

Two younger girls sparred in the grounds as they passed, one using a bo, against the shorter girl's katana. Nearby, a boy practised with his tonfa alone, his expression one of utter focus. None of them seemed to notice the strangers, and if they did, they didn't react.

As Electra led them down a corridor towards the office that Master Mao used occasionally, Myka walked into view, carrying a pair of wooden swords. She stopped as she saw them, her teal eyes wide. They grew even wider as she saw Seth standing with them, looking beaten and angry.

"Master Jak?" Myka looked back to her teacher, who offered a weak smile.

"Where's Master Mao?" was Electra's reply, and Myka went to speak, before another voice spoke out.

"You appear to have been busy, Master Jak," Mao appeared behind Myka, who jumped. After he glanced at her, she rushed off to go train, and Mao's stern gaze returned to Electra. The others quickly understood why Electra was worried about coming clean. Mao gave off an air of ancient power that made their own power seem tiny. "Come with me," he made it clear he only meant Electra, who swallowed. Mao nodded to the two men who accompanied him, and they walked over to the others, taking Seth and leading him away.

"Wait-" Shane went to protest as Mao and Electra walked over to his office.

"It's ok guys," Electra smiled back. Shane frowned as they disappeared into the room. "Master Mao, before you say anything, I just want to apologise for all the trouble I've caused," Electra spoke as soon as the door was closed. "It was never my intention to put our ways in danger, or involve anyone else," she told him as his back was turned to her. "I know that the Ninja and Pai Zhuq communities hate each other, yet I helped them. I'm ready to accept any punishment," her voice quivered as she said this.

"There is no need for punishment," Mao finally turned back to her, and Electra's expression switched to one of shock, her brown eyes wide. "I've known about your involvement with ninjas since you first became the black ranger in the Ninja Storm team," he told her. Electra's jaw hung open at his words.

"W-wh...what?" was all she was able to say. The tiniest of smiles flashed across Mao's face.

"While what has occurred goes against what many believe, you helped save the world, and both communities from danger, twice," Mao reminded her. "I am one of the few who still knows what truly transpired all those years ago with Grand Master Anya. You, and those who have discovered the truth and sided with you, will not be punished," Electra could barely believe what her teacher was telling her. Then something occurred to her.

"You know the story..." she murmured, and her eyes lit up. "You were the one who hid it in the book for me to find!" she realised, and Master Mao nodded. "Geez, Pai Zhuq just has to be so cryptic. No straight-up answers," Electra grumbled to herself.

"In order to reap the benefits, we must work for our answers," Electra chuckled lightly.

"I suppose so," she agreed, before a voice rang out.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be eavesdropping!" they scolded, and there was a panicked scuffle, before the door burst open and the group of ninjas crashed to the ground, groaning as the young man who had been practising outside looked frustrated, and Cam was just shaking his head.

"Sorry Master Mao," he apologised when he looked to the teacher, and bowed deeply.

"It's ok, Theo. Go and continue your practice," Master Mao instructed, and he nodded before hurrying off back to practise. Electra just rolled her eyes as her friends smiled guiltily up at her.

"Forgive them, Master. They're idiots," she told him as they stood up. "Except Cam," Electra added when the genius raised an eyebrow. He smiled, nodding his head as she grinned to him.

"So is everything ok?" Letha asked fearfully, looking up at her best friend.

"It will be when we get out of here and stop bothering Master Mao," Electra scolded them, and started herding them out of his office.

1-2-3-4-5

A month passed and the rangers slowly adjusted to not having to worry about running off into battle every other day. Blake had booked another tour, but was staying in town for another while to spend some time with Tori. The others had returned to their teaching jobs, including Electra.

"I can't believe Sensei asked for our morphers back," Dustin whined as they sat in the park, enjoying the sun on one of the rare times they all got time off.

"He did the same last time, remember?" Cam grinned as he looked over.

"Yeah, but the last time we didn't have the power to morph," the earth ninja grumbled.

"Why would you want to keep it? We don't need them anymore," Electra reminded him, using Hunter's stomach for a pillow. "And I for one don't really want to return to the crime-fighting life," she let out a wide yawn.

"Speak for yourself," Dustin's words made Letha giggle from where she lay beside him.

"Are you guys just gonna lie there all day?" Shane called over, having been skateboarding nearby.

"Not sure about these guys, but I plan on it!" Electra replied.

"As do I!" Letha nodded, stretching and making herself comfortable in the grass.

"Some defenders of the world you are," Shane taunted.

"Ex-defenders!" Blake corrected, and Shane rolled his eyes before returning to his skateboarding. "He has a point though. You guys up for a quick lap or two?"

"Or fifty?" Tori smirked, making Electra, Letha and Cam laugh.

"Sounds good. Though totally not fifty dude," Dustin grinned as he leapt to his feet, and the others smirked at how ridiculous he could be at times. The three motocross racers headed off to the track, the remaining four lay in the grass, enjoying their peaceful day off.

"So how has it been back at the Pai Zhuq temple?" Tori asked curiously. Electra had returned shortly to her own teaching shortly after they had defeated Lothor and Seth.

"To be honest, a little boring," Electra admitted. "Nothing too exciting, just kids learning Pai Zhuq, no warlords threatening to destroy ninjas, no dinosaurs trying to turn the world back into the Jurassic era. It's great," she grinned, and the others smiled as well. "So did you hear from Marah and Kapri?" Electra turned her head to look at Cam, who frowned a little. Even just thinking about his cousins stressed him out.

"I contacted them after we beat Lothor. They ended up hiding the entire time he was back," Cam told them, and Electra rolled her eyes. "They're now continuing wandering through Europe. They're totally lost," he shook his head, and Tori, Letha and Electra laughed. Trust the two bumbling cousins to get lost.

"What about Seth?" Letha questioned. Electra just shrugged, shooting her a mysterious smile.

"I can't tell you all Pai Zhuq secrets now, can I?" she asked, and Letha frowned.

"And your parents?" she asked, deciding to change the subject. She knew that Electra wouldn't tell her. The Master just shrugged, her smirk dropping a little.

"Called me to say that even if I'm done being a ranger, they're still not going to talk to me until I ditch you losers," she told them, and the three others exchanged looks. They wouldn't blame her if she severed ties with them. "But, Cam's good conversation, so I think I'll stick around," Cam's grin returned as Letha pouted and Tori rolled her eyes.

"You're staying for me dammit!" Letha landed on Electra's stomach, making her groan before laughing.

"Nope!" she denied, rolling away from the now ex-white ranger.

"We know the truth Electra, there's no point in lying. You love us and you don't want to leave us," Tori smirked as Electra got to her feet, running away from Letha, who followed her with a laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Electra called as she ran past them, laughing as well. When her phone rang, she pulled it out and stopped running. "Hello?" she answered seconds before Letha collided with her. They both crashed to the ground, groaning as Tori and Cam doubled over in laughter.

"I think you're right...I am going to kill you one day," Letha rolled over, sprawling in the grass as Electra lifted her phone, wincing in pain.

"Hello?" Electra asked again, before standing up and walking out of earshot.

"My bruises had just healed too..." Letha whined as she staggered back over to the still laughing pair. "Who do you think that is?" she wondered as they watched Electra. The ex-black ranger's expression changed from a serious expression to one of disbelief.

"Probably one of the other masters," Cam shrugged as Electra put a hand to her face. "It doesn't appear to be good news," he frowned at her odd behaviour, before Electra hung up and put her phone away. She glanced over at the three, who watched her curiously, not even trying to pretend that they weren't watching.

"What's going on?" Tori asked as soon as she walked back over. Electra was frowning, her arms folded.

"That was Master Mao. Because my brother still hasn't found what he needs to become a Master, he's being sent somewhere to try and find it," she explained slowly as she sat down. "And, well, you've met my brother. He's easily distracted. So, Master Mao has decided that I am to accompany him," she explained, and they stared at her.

"You're moving _again_?" Letha whined, and Electra nodded. "Do you not remember what happened the last time?" she demanded, referring to when Electra had moved to Reefside and become the Crimson Dino Ranger.

"Letha, the last three times I have moved, I've been made a ranger," Electra reminded her flatly. "But I have no choice. I have to go with Vincent," she said. The four sat in silence, none of them knowing what to say. While they were all busy with their careers, it was easy enough to meet up when they all lived in the same city.

"So...where are you moving to?" Cam asked, breaking the silence. Electra glanced to Letha, offering a weak smile.

"You're going to love this. Briarwood," Letha's eyes widened. Briarwood was her home-town, and home to the Light Ninja Academy. "Well...I guess I better go pack. And tell the others...dammit all," Electra got back to her feet, and after saying a quick goodbye to the three still sitting, she began walking off to prepare for her next adventure.

**Well that's another story finished, and next up will be Mystic Force: Dark As The Night. I actually wasn't planning on having Electra part of it except for maybe a chapter or two, but then I got ideas and ended up rewriting my plans for it. I'll maybe start publishing tomorrow, or Wednesday.**

**Thanks for reading Rebirth, I hope you guys liked it! I also want to thank those who stuck with me through my long break (both through Dino Thunder and the break in May while I finished up with uni). You guys are awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
